Behind Blue Eyes
by Bowser Jr's Descendant
Summary: Kyle Dramorgon is a freshman at Yokai Academy. But what really lies behind that calm demeanor? PS: If you don't like OC rewrites, don't read this
1. Ch 1: New Student and a Vampire

**Behind Blue Eyes**

**A/N: Revised due to complaints. Should be better when beta testing starts up. If not, then I don't know what to tell you.**

**Introduction**

Let's be honest here, a lot of negative aspects can be blinding to the positive. That was the situation with Kyle Dramorgon. His parents weren't exactly the smartest people around and it was fairly obvious that he was smarter than both of them combined. But the fact that they were stupid enough to forget his registration for high school was one of the worst things they did. It's not like they really thought anything through before throwing away all the applications. He loved his parents but they were just plain too dumb for their own good.

When the time for high school registration came around, Kyle was on his way home from the store getting some food for dinner when he saw his mother carrying a bunch of papers to the trash can. He went to look through them but his mother wouldn't let him see them because the garbage truck was almost there. It wasn't until after dinner when he went to find his applications that he found out about them getting tossed out.

Now Kyle himself was one of the smarter and better looking ones in his middle school. He had curly brown hair, a slender yet built stature, a pair of small square glasses, and he always wore a necklace with a cross on it. The girls would leave letters in his locker every now and then. But they would turn out to be from the girls who were prissy and didn't care about anyone else. The most recent one he got was from the second most popular girl in his class.

***Flashback***

She asked him to meet her outside the cafeteria during lunch. He did so and she confessed her feelings to him. He sighed and asked her one question to prove herself.

"Do you care for your friends? Or do you just see them as competition?" The girl looked at him and asked what it had to do with anything. "Just answer the question. It may alter my answer to your letter." She paused for a moment, looked at her nails and then back to him.

"My friends are only here to get in my way." She said. "They're just obstacles for me to jump over so I can achieve my goals."

"Then my answer is…unchanged. If you don't care for your friends, how can you care for someone else in a relationship? I'm sorry, but my answer is no." He walked off and left her in her saddened state.

***End Flashback***

That was part of the reason Kyle didn't have a girlfriend, and part of the reason why he didn't have that many friends. While he was a bit too harsh whenever he let someone down, he tried his best to be nice to everyone he met. So he was all in all, the pinnacle of how to be the average guy while maintaining a small bit of popularity.

**Chapter 1: New Student and a Vampire**

Kyle was at a river near his house. He always went there when he needed to calm down and think to himself. How was he going to continue high school when his mom threw out all his applications? He could try becoming an exchange student, but he didn't know any other languages aside from Japanese, but even that wasn't very fluent. He was about to fall asleep when his phone rang. He picked it up to find his mother was calling him. He answered and held to phone to his ear, only to have it practically explode from the loud high pitched squeal his mother was making. He calmed her down enough to where he could understand her again and asked her what she was so excited about.

"YOU'RE GONNA GO TO HIGH SCHOOL THIS YEAR!" squealed his mother.

"Are you serious?" Kyle asked, surprised. "Where did you find an application?"

"You'll get the whole story from your father, just get home quick." His mother said excitedly, hanging up afterward. He figured he might as well go see what his mother was so excited about. He got on his bike and started his mile and a half ride home.

He always liked the scenery along the path to the river. He found it, too, relaxing as he passed by it. That is, until he hit the field near the skate park where all the pricks of the schools would hang out. He would pass by quietly while they tried to act cool by cussing like sailors and smoking whatever they got their hands on. Sometimes the "wangsters" (or wannabe gangsters) would yell weird things at him and he would just play along.

Eventually, Kyle got home and parked his bike. He went inside only to be blasted by his mother squealing again. His father gave her a bag to breathe in so she could calm down. While she was doing that, Kyle asked his father what she was talking about when she called him.

"Well," he began, "I was on my way home from work when this guy in a white robe walked up to me and gave me an application to this private school. He told me I would need it more than he would. Then he just walked off and when he turned a corner he was gone."

"O…kaaay, what's the name of the school?" Kyle asked, ignoring the obvious weird part in that statement.

"Yokai Academy. It's a special academy from what I've heard." He was holding the form in his hand.

"Well, I suppose it's better than nothing. When's the registration deadline?"

"The deadline is one week from now." Kyle grabbed the form from his father and filled it out in 5 minutes. He then gave the form back to his father.

"Mail this before you forget what it is. Please." He said urgently. He was not going to miss out on getting to go to high school for a year because his parents forgot to submit the form. His father went outside to the mailbox and was about to put it in the mailbox when a crow snatched it out of his hand with its claw and perched itself on the mailbox. Kyle's Father looked at the crow in surprise then noticed the note in its beak. He took the note and read it.

The note read, "This crow is the way to submit your completed application for Yokai Academy. When you say to, the crow will take off and your application will count as submitted. A uniform will be arriving in a few days." Kyle's Father looked at the note, then back to the crow. The crow looked at him back and picked up the application from under its claw with its beak. Kyle's Father looked over the completed application and gave it back to the crow. "Okay, Go ahead and submit it." He said, and the crow took off. He walked back inside and told Kyle, who was reading a book in his room, what happened and showed him the note. Kyle just shrugged it off and went back to reading.

Six days later, Kyle's new uniform came along with a small note attached to it. The note apologized for the close call and told him where to go to catch the bus on the first day of school. He tried on the uniform, a white dress shirt with a tie and a green coat and a pair of brown dress pants, and it fit perfectly. He showed his parents and his mom broke out into tears because "her little boy is growing up too fast" as she put it. He looked at himself in the mirror and had to agree with his father in saying it's like he's going on a mock business trip. He went back upstairs to his room and changed out of his uniform into his normal clothes. School started the next day and he needed his rest.

~oOo~

The next day was a slow start for Kyle. He got up and ate his breakfast slowly, then after he finished, looked at the clock on the oven. He realized if he didn't get into his uniform and head out the door soon, he would miss the bus. He put his bowl in the sink and ran back to his room to get into his uniform. He came down again with his backpack in hand and went out the door to the bus stop specified on the note that came with his uniform.

Kyle made it just a few minutes before the bus came and when it did, he felt something was off the moment he stepped on. The bus driver gave him the creeps, to put it simply. Kyle went to one of the numerous empty seats and sat down, pulling out an MP3 player. He turned it on and put in one ear bud. The bus driver looked at him through the mirror.

"Hey kid, this your first year at Yokai Academy?" the bus driver asked.

"Yeah…" Kyle hesitantly replied.

"Well you better be careful kid. Yokai Academy is a special place. Try not to get yourself killed…"

"Um…I'll keep my guard up."

"We have one more stop to make before we get there." The bus driver said, making a turn. He started to slow down after a minute then he stopped to let another student on. "Nice to see you again, Mr. Aono." The teen looked at the driver and smiled.

"It's nice to be going back." He said. He took a seat across from Kyle, and waved. "Hi, are you a new student for Yokai Academy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kyle."

"I'm Tsukune. Tsukune Aono." He shook Kyle's hand. "This is my second year."

"Really," Kyle said, "What's it like there?"

"You'll find out when you get there. It just depends on how you present yourself."

"Next stop, Yokai Academy," said the bus driver. The bus took off and headed on the highway through a tunnel that turned out to be really dark at first, then turned into a rainbow swirl that would make Willy Wonka's tunnel look like a kiddy ride. Kyle looked out the window at the swirl and nearly hurled from the colors flashing and swirling so fast. Tsukune slapped Kyle's face a couple of times to make sure he didn't pass out.

After about ten minutes, the bus finally came out of the tunnel to what looked like a haunted house yard taken to the extreme. Dead trees with no leaves and a few tombstones lined the path to an old Victorian style mansion and two other buildings with it. The lake beside the bus stop (which was just a scarecrow with a sign on it) was blood red and boy was it big.

Tsukune looked at Kyle and said, "Are you ok, you don't look so good."

Kyle's face was pale white until Tsukune spoke up. "I'll be alright. I keep hearing that this is a "special school". What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out when you meet my friends." Tsukune then started walking into the dead forest to the school, with Kyle following after a few seconds. After passing a few gravestones, Tsukune ran ahead and said to just follow the path and you'll get to the school. So Kyle was walking on his own listing to his MP3 player. He relaxed a little when "Whispers in the Dark" started playing, and he started to sing along.

_"No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll_

_Light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you'll_

_Know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark"_

Unfortunately he didn't hear the person on a bike coming up behind him and didn't see until the last second and didn't move out of the way. The result was a crash that caused his backpack to fall open and him to pass out for a few seconds. When he woke up, he saw a girl near the bike, on the ground, and out like a light. He went over to the girl and moved her reddish orange hair away from her neck and checked her pulse. She was alright, she was just unconscious. He sighed in relief and went to pick up his backpack when he noticed one of its contents near the edge of the path and about to be lost. He ran over and picked it up and put it in his pocket for later. He picked up the rest of his stuff and zipped up his backpack as the girl woke up.

"Wh…What happened?" She said groggily.

"You crashed right into me and knocked the both of us out." Kyle said. "You're just lucky your bike survived that crash along with you. So are you going to the academy too?"

"What? Yeah." She said, as she sat up.

"If you want I can go with you and take you to the nurse's office… If I can find it that is…"

"Hey, wait a minute just who the hell do you think you are? I don't need an escort! I'm fine on my own!" She went to get back up on her bike and race off, but as soon as she stood up, a loud crack was heard and she was on the ground again screaming in pain. Kyle ran over to her and looked at where she was holding, her ankle.

"You are so lucky I brought my first aid kit." Kyle said as he unzipped his backpack and pulled out some medical tape. "Now I'm gonna have to take your shoe off so I can tape up your ankle."

"I never asked for your help! Back off, dammit!" She protested.

"Just how do you plan on getting over to the school without falling over multiple times?

"I'll lean against my bike!" She smirked looking proud of herself.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. How do you expect to stand without falling over onto your bike?" Her smirk faded into anger, then into defeat.

"Fine I'll let you help me, but only this once." She undid her shoe and pulled off her sock, trying not to hurt herself more in the process. Kyle leaned over and taped up her foot warning her of incoming pain. She thought she smelled something off about Kyle, but she dismissed as BO. When he got up she looked at her foot and back to him. "Now what? I can't walk on one foot all the way there."

Kyle bent down and held out his arms. "It seems there's no other way then. Get on."

"Are you freaking nuts?!" She practically screamed.

"Would you rather lean over my shoulder and limp there, or not put any more pressure on your ankle and get on?" The girl thought for a moment before finally climbing on to Kyle's back. He took her bike in one hand and the girl's injured leg on the other. As they were walking, Kyle tried to talk to the girl. "So do get to know your name," He asked.

"…Kokoa."

"Kyle." Soon enough they were at the school and getting some strange looks from a few people. Kyle parked Kokoa's bike and went inside hoping the nurse's office was nearby. "You may wanna plug your ears." Kyle said. Kokoa did so just in time for him to yell, "MEDIC!" After about a minute, a teacher poked their head out of a classroom and looked around.

"Meow? Who's yelling?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry, I'm looking for the nurse's office. Where's it at?" Kyle replied.

"Keep going down this hall and it'll have a sign over the door." The teacher said cheerfully.

"Thanks for the info." Kyle walked off in the direction the strangely catlike teacher pointed and sure enough there was a door with a sign over it. Kyle went and placed Kokoa on a bed and turned around. "Well, nice knowing you, Kokoa, but I gotta see someone. Let me know if there's anything else you need and I'll tell the nurse.

"…Yeah whatever…thanks for your help…" She said like a kid being forced to apologize for something. With that Kyle left for the Headmaster's office, which thankfully was fairly close to the nurse's office.

He knocked on the door and it opened, revealing a girl in an old Victorian looking dress and thin ponytails on the sides while the rest of her hair dangled.

"I'm here to see the headmaster." Kyle said.

"Ah you must be Kyle. He's been expecting you. Come in, he'll see you in a moment." Kyle entered the office and looked around and noticed how dark it was in there except for a few candles along the walls. He took a seat on a nearby chair and waited. The lady went and disappeared into another room for a minute before coming back out. "The Headmaster will see you now." Kyle got up and went into the room and stopped in the middle. At the other end of the room, there was a man in white robes looking out the window.

"So glad you could make it, Kyle." said the headmaster. "I was afraid you might not show up."

"Well, I kinda made the bus by the skin of my teeth, and then I had to help a girl who crashed into me on her bike and broke her ankle. Thankfully the nurse's office isn't too far from here."

"Quite the way to start the year here, isn't it?" the Headmaster chuckled. "Well, I had you see me for two reasons. One, to make sure you got here alright, and two, to set a few rules in place."

"Rules? Like what, the normal rules, No fighting, drugs, or PDA's?"

"Along with those, but also, as long as you're here, you will be in a bit of danger, for this isn't a normal school."

"That's the third time I've heard that. Why doesn't someone just tell me what kind of school it is instead of leaving me in the dark? ...No pun intended…"

"It's because you have to figure it out on your own. You need to learn for yourself why it's so special. If you hear it from someone else, you may not believe them. So that is why I must give you this rule. Don't make any enemies in this school. You may get killed because of it." Kyle paled and sweat dropped at this.

"I'll um… I'll keep it in mind…" After a few more rules that were essentially what he said earlier, he bowed and exited the headmaster's office. He picked up his schedule from the nice Victorian lady and headed off to his homeroom.

~oOo~

Kyle walked over to his homeroom and looked at his schedule to confirm the room number. "Looks like this is it," he said to himself as he opened the door. When he looked in, he saw the teacher who gave him directions to the Nurse's office, along with Tsukune. "Sorry I'm late. I had a few things I needed to take care of."

"Well I'm glad you could join us." The cat teacher said. "Please introduce yourself to the class."

Kyle turned and faced to class. "Hi everyone, my name is Kyle Dramorgon."

"Tell us a little about yourself, Kyle."

"Uh, well, I like to play video games, do martial arts, and listen to music. Is there really anything else to say about me?" A few of the girls swooned at how good looking he was compared to most of the boys in the academy. "Is that because of the martial arts?" One girl whispered. "I think he's naturally that way and the martial arts add to it." Another one whispered. Kyle felt himself blush because he heard some of the comments.

"Well if you'll just take an empty seat, we can start back up." The teacher said. Kyle took a seat in front of a purple haired girl with a sucker in her mouth, and the teacher began. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Ms. Nekonome and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. Now there are a few rules here. First of all, this is a school for monsters. But because humans currently dominate the world, you are going to learn to cope with humans by staying in your human form while you're on school property unless it's a major emergency. Also, you're not allowed to reveal your monster identity to anyone. Are there any questions so far?" Kyle looked calm on the outside, but inside he was freaking out on how crazy that sounded, 'A school for monsters?!' he thought, 'Is that why this place is so special?! How could I not see it?! It's in the name! Yokai is Japanese for monster! Well, I guess it explains the way Ms. Nekonome looks… Wait a minute…' Kyle raised his hand. "Yes Kyle?"

"Is it alright to guess what monster other people are?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of that before, so I think it should be fine."

"The reason I ask is because I think I already know what you are ma'am."

"Oh?"

"Your hair and tail kinda give you away. You're a Neko." She looked down at her tail and freaked out trying to hide it, nearly scratching Kyle's face in the process. 'I got it right…' Kyle thought to himself. After Ms. Nekonome fixed herself up, she regained her cheerful composure.

"If someone figures out your monster form, that's alright, but they are not allowed to tell anyone else about another person's monster form. Now with those rules in mind let's have a great year here!"

After class let out, Kyle turned around and noticed the girl who was behind him was gone. He shrugged it off and

left the classroom to walk around a bit. He had a few minutes before his next class and decided to explore for a bit. As he was walking he saw a vending machine and decided to stop for a drink. He put in the money and popped out a can of Sprite. He opened it and took a swig, feeling relaxed as he felt the bubbles hit his tongue and throat. He looked at his watch and decided he better get to class and started off that way when he bumped and spilled some of his soda on someone. He looked at the person to apologize and got and good look at her. Her hair was blue and in a ponytail and her shirt, which was soaked in Sprite, was a yellow sweater vest that accentuated her curves in all the right places.

"Oh shoot, sorry about that…" He said as he trailed off going bug eyed and he looked at the damage when he caught sight of her…*ahem* collection… He shook his head to refocus himself and look her in the face as he apologized. He looked at her eyes and blushed slightly at her looks. She looked back at him in almost the same way only with a hint of anger in her face.

She looked at where the soda was spilled and bowed, apologizing for not watching where she was going. She smiled inwardly before she came up, and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, emitting a small shockwave from them as she looked on. Kyle looked at them and went glazed. He held out his hand and bowed, introducing himself.

"My name is Kyle, princess. What is your name?" he said in a slightly seductive tone. Inside he thought, 'That was a weird way for that to come out.'

"Kurumu Kurono. Do you think you can help dry me off?" She purred.

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do but admire you." 'What the heck was that?! That's not what I meant to say at all!'

"Thank you. Now what should I use to dry myself off with?" She looked around and saw Kyle holding out a handkerchief with a small smile on his face as the shine began to come back to his eyes. She took it and began to dry her shirt by slowly moving her hands along her chest where the soda spilled, putting emphasis on her collection with each wipe. Kyle turned around and began to walk back to class.

"Go ahead and keep that thing. I have more back in my backpack. By the way, that charm spell was pretty good. Try a little harder next time though, and try not to make it obvious you're a succubus." He said, leaving Kurumu dumbfounded as he left. 'How could he figure that out so quickly? Wait, scratch that, how did he get out of the charm so fast?' She thought.

***Back in the Headmaster's office***

"Do you think it was wise to allow him in?" The lady asked.

"Yes Ruby. Mr. Darmorgon has the same kind of determination Mr. Aono has. But he has a slightly different aura than Mr. Aono, similar to that of a witch or wizard. I have no doubt he'll be just fine."

"Very well, then. Was there anything else I was needed for, sir?" Ruby asked.

"No that is all Ruby. You may help the other teachers as you wish." Ruby left the Headmaster's office, leaving the Headmaster to his thoughts. 'Just what are you capable of, Kyle Dramorgon?'

***Back to Kyle***

Kyle walked over to the dorms to find his room. He was room number 314, and when he opened his door, he saw a fairly large dorm room with a bed near the window, a small flat screen TV near the door, and a bathroom and Kitchen area. He set his bag on the bed, where he found a note on the pillow. The note read:

"You extra clothes have been delivered from your house thanks to an assistant from the school. –Headmaster

Kyle sighed and opened the drawers to find his clothes in the same spots they were in his room, only more organized. He closed the drawers and explored the rest of his dorm, which wasn't very much, considering the only other rooms were the kitchen area and bathroom. He went around and placed a few things around the room to make it like home, including a Wii he brought with him for some strange reason, a few anime posters, some medals from martial arts tournaments, and finally a picture of his family along with a few drawings he did. He hung the posters and medals on his wall and set up his Wii. Afterward, he set up some speakers on the bedside table and hooked up his MP3 player.

At this point he was ready to go to sleep, considering how late it was, but before he could fully go to sleep, a scream emanated from the courtyard. Kyle shot up and looked out his window to see a girl running from someone yelling, "GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!" Kyle ran out of the boys' dorm building to try and head them off before things got any more out of hand than they already were. He ran after the two people toward the forest and caught up to them as the girl ran out of breath and leaned against a tree. Kyle hid behind a tree so he could get a good look at the two people. One of them, an adult who he assumed was a teacher, was after the girl. The man was dressed in gym shorts and a white shirt, while the girl was in a purple and white sweatshirt and the skirt of her uniform. She had short purple hair that came down to just below her shoulders and looked like she was having a rough day. By that, I mean her uniform was torn in certain spots and she didn't like it one bit. Kyle looked at the teacher from his hiding spot with pure disgust.

"Well, well, well, looks like I got you now." The creepy gym teacher said.

"No! Stay away from me, you creep!" The girl yelled.

"Come now don't be like that, I just want to have a little fun with you. Heh heh…" One of his arms became a tentacle that slowly crept up to her and slithered up and around her leg. At this point Kyle couldn't watch anymore. He jumped out of his hiding spot towards the gym teacher with all his might and socked the teacher in the face. This made him stumble back a bit and let go of the girl. Kyle landed on his feet in front of the girl and prepared for an extreme duel.

"Get out of here now. I'll hold him off but you need to run as fast as you can and find help." Kyle said urgently.

"Uh…alright." The panicked and confused girl replied.

"Go now!" The girl nodded and ran as fast as she could to the dorms while Kyle waited for the gym teacher to get his bearings again. "So does this mean I get to call you Mr. Pedobear?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

The Teacher looked at Kyle for a second, then launched a tentacle at him for the remark. Kyle blocked and moved in to strike again, when another one hit him in the stomach. As Kyle lurched back, he saw the teacher transform into an octopus monster, with the only part of him remaining remotely human was his head. Kyle thought, 'This is going to be harder than I thought, but as long as I protect that girl, he won't get past me.' He continued his offensive strikes, landing a few hits now and then, when he started to pull out the kicks. And when he did, the teacher started to lose his already lost confidence in winning. Kyle moved in close and delivered four punches to the face followed by a roundhouse kick and a spinning hook kick that sent the teacher to the ground. 'Thank you Metal Gear Solid 4' He thought to himself as he chuckled. The teacher then wrapped two of his tentacles around Kyle's legs and neck and threw him into a tree, almost causing the latter to pass out.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning…" Kyle said. He was at his limit, when his cross started to dimly glow red. Nobody on the field noticed this, and just continued like it was nothing. He got back into a fighting stance and tried to focus his eyes on the teacher. The problem was, he couldn't tell which one to focus on since he saw many of him. He shook his head and focused his power in this one last strike. He took a step then waited for the teacher to make his move. He didn't need to wait long, as the teacher moved in and got ready to finish it. Kyle got really low and readied a fist, and when the teacher was right over him, he jumped up and spun at the same time. "SHORYUKEN!" he yelled as he uppercut the tentacle monster with all his might. The teacher landed on the ground with a thud and so did Kyle. Kyle slowly got up to one knee and watched the teacher get up and spit out a few teeth.

"That was pretty good kid," the teacher said, "but not good enough. I can tell you're out of steam."

"Mother *huff* fucker *huff*" was all Kyle could manage before getting ready to take in a hit. Only it never came. Kyle put down his block and looked to see the teacher on the ground rolling around in pain and two girls in front of him. One with wings and painted nails that were extended to be razor sharp claws, another being the girl from a few minutes ago, only with ice claws in her hands. "You sure took your sweet time…"

"Sorry about that, but it's hard when the person who tells me where to go pops out of nowhere." Kurumu said.

"He's a tentacle monster of some sort, but I forget the name. I caught him trying to rape a girl." Kyle explained.

"This guy's done that before. I'm surprised the headmaster hasn't fired him yet."

"He packs a punch, that's for sure. Be careful."

"Thanks for the info…" The real fight was about to begin here and now…

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is essentially my version of what season two would be, plus my own OC. Prepare for an unexpected twist in the next chapter. Until then, Review this please.**


	2. Ch 2: Secrets, Pretty Boy, and Vampire

**Chapter 2: Secrets, Pretty Boys, and a Vampire (REVISED)**

"Kurumu, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked between puffs of breath.

"Mizore led me here. She said you saved her from this perv." Kurumu replied, indicating the girl next to her.

"Well thanks for coming here. I could use the help."

"It's the least we could do. We have a bit of a score to settle with this guy anyway." Mizore said emotionlessly.

"Where were those claws before we started this fight?"

"I couldn't get them out in time before he started chasing me. After I got Kurumu, I was finally prepared."

"Well, just be careful. I don't need some pedophile pulling that kind of crap while I'm attending this school." The Teacher lunged at the girls and the fight resumed.

***About ten minutes of fighting later***

Kurumu, and Mizore took their stances while the gym teacher got back up. He looked at the girls then grinned. 'He's definitely planning something.' Kyle thought. He could tell by the way the teacher was looking at Kurumu with a lustful grin. He got up and leaned against a tree for support, while the girls got ready to strike. The teacher launched himself at Kurumu and prepared to latch on, when his head met Kurumu's foot and was sent back a couple steps. He tried to cop a feel as he went back but his head became friends with a few ice kunai and the tentacle he used was almost immediately cut to ribbons by her claws. He retracted it, rubbed his head with another, and began to form a different plan.

"Kurumu, are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"I'm fine." Kurumu replied.

"Glad to know…"

"This guy just doesn't let up!"

"Well, I've been studying his movements to look for a weakness. I can't find any visible ones…" His cross started to glow a little more brightly.

"Well, I guess we'll have to make one." Kurumu said determinatively. The teacher just then started to…laugh. It was like nothing had happened to him at all.

"I'll admit, for a bunch of kids, you sure know how to fight. I can't believe you lasted this long. But now it's time to end it." He grabbed Kurumu and with two tentacles and began to swing her around like a rag doll. Kyle and Mizore made a break for him and tried deliver some swift strikes to his tentacles to make him fall over. Unfortunately the teacher just jumped and dodged them completely. He then threw Kurumu into Kyle. The two of them fell over and created a shallow crater in the ground where the two girls landed. Kyle and Kurumu struggled to stay conscious.

"Damn, he's to strong. Where're Moka and Tsukune when you need him?" Kurumu said.

"Who are they, and what would they do in a situation like this?" Kyle retorted.

"He's the only one who can and would pull off Moka's rosary so she can really beat this guy!"

"Why couldn't you have mentioned that BEFORE?!"

"You never asked. Either way, we're screwed here."

"No, not completely…" Kyle said looking at his necklace, which was glowing fairly bright now. "I'm hoping my necklace glowing means something good is gonna happen, otherwise, yeah we're thoroughly screwed."

"What kind of necklace is that anyway?"

"It was my biological mother's. Ever since she left, I've worn it in hopes that she'd return one day. Every now and then whenever I'd get in a fight back home, it would glow, but never this much."

"I'll ask you about your family problems later. Right now we need a plan." Kurumu said.

"I think an aerial attack would be most effective. Mizore and I'll distract him, you go up above and dive bomb him."

"It's better than nothing. Alright, let's do it." Kurumu flew up in the air and waited for Kyle and Mizore to draw the creepy teacher's attention. Kyle ran up to him and managed to pull off another combo of four punches, a roundhouse, and spinning hook kick to draw his attention. The pedophile teacher launched a tentacle at Kyle to try and grab him and throw him again, but when he finally got hold of him, Mizore threw more icicles at the tentacle. With the Teacher's attention drawn, Kyle yelled, "Kurumu, now!" The teacher looked up and saw a very pissed looking succubus coming down fast with a fist at the ready. She came down with a huge kaboom that left a small but deep crater in the ground and her hand bleeding a little.

When she flew back from the crater, she nearly collapsed onto the ground. Kyle caught her just before she fell and landed on his butt to cushion the fall from being let go by a tentacle. Kyle sat up and held Kurumu in his arms upright before she passed out.

"Are you alright, Kurumu?" He asked.

"I've been better, but yeah, I'm fine." She replied. Both parties were breathing fairly heavily at this point, but Kurumu's was worse. She had put everything she had into that attack and it wiped her out. They looked at each other for a minute then back to the crater. They could hear moving in there and it did not sound happy. Kurumu tried to move, but wound up over exerting herself in that last attack. She said one last thing before passing out, "Kick his ass into next week for us…" With that she passed out and fell to the ground with his cross in her hand.

Wait a minute, was his cross always glowing that brightly? And since when did it come off so easily? These thoughts entered Kyle's mind as he was engulfed in a red light and blacked out

**~oOo~**

**(Cue Refrain of Monster by Skillet)**

Kyle's began to transform into something he didn't even know he had in him. His body was surrounded by bats as he began to bulk up a little and grow a little in height. His brown hair became a mixture of silver and pitch black stripes and his eyes became a ying yang of bright orange and dark red. His teeth sharpened a little and his fingernails became almost claw like. His transformation was complete, just as Mizore was catching her breath and noticed the spike in monster energy.

**(Song end)**

Mizore felt the incredible aura that surrounded Kyle and was amazed at the sudden change. 'What exactly is he? I've only ever seen this aura with a vampire.' She thought. Kyle looked around for a minute, then at his hands. He then began to smile.

"_Well,_" He said in a deep voice, "_This was unexpected. I didn't think I'd ever get to be myself again._" He then looked at Moka. "_It's nice to meet you, Yuki-Onna._"

"Kyle, what's with you?" Mizore asked surprised. "You weren't like this a second ago!"

"_I'm not the one you call Kyle. Look closer at me. What do you see missing?_" Mizore studied him for a minute before seeing Kurumu's unconscious form and what was in her hand.

"Your necklace…was some kind of seal?"

"_Yes. Unfortunately, the other me didn't know of its properties since our mother left it to him when he was quite young. Our father made up the excuse that if he wore it, his mother would recognize him when she came back. Eventually our idiot father forgot what its true purpose was and thought his excuse was the real explanation._"

"But what are you? WHO are you?"

"_Those are questions for another time. Right now I have a target, and I'll be making sushi out him._" He turned to the teacher who was fully out of his crater and staring impatiently at this new Kyle.

"Since when did you have the time to dye your hair, brat?" He asked.

"_Excuse me, but the silver means that I am a fuck mothering vampire. I killed quite a few people to get that title, so I prefer to be called as such. As for the black, that's just genetics._"

"It doesn't matter what you are, you still can't beat me." The teacher then launched most of his tentacles at Kyle and made a dust cloud from the impact. The teacher laughed because he thought he'd beaten him.

That's when he heard a deep voice yell, "_Hey Pedo dick!_" The teacher saw the dust cloud clear to find the new Kyle on the tree further back. "_You missed! WOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOPWOOP!_" He said mockingly as he ran up the trunk. Kyle then launched himself at the teacher with full force, landing on his tentacles. The teacher tried to pull back but Kyle's grip shifted to his hands and only tightened his grip as he smirked.

"_So…That's it huh? My turn then._" Kyle lifted the teacher and threw him into the ground multiple times then spun him around and threw him in the air like Thor threw his hammer to fly. Kyle soon followed and yelled, "_You shouldn't mess with someone like me. It's time you found out who's the stronger one, weakling!_" He delivered an axe kick that sent the teacher into the ground a few feet and knocked him out cold. He grinned sadistically at the teacher, then looked at Kurumu and lost his smile and replaced it with a straight frown. "_So the succubus was the only one able to remove the seal… How…fitting._" He said picking up the Cross. "_Although, it's not like Kyle knew of my existence in the first place. Nobody's ever been able to remove this seal without a certain amount of magic power. However, I would leak some of my power to him during tournaments and he never noticed it. But if this girl was able to remove my seal without magic, she could be useful to me. If I'm out for too long, this seal will weaken and eventually break. Farewell, Yuki-Onna. The next time I come out, I hope to see a more powerful opponent._"

"Wait!" Mizore said as he was about to reattach the chain. "Who are you?"

"_Just call me, Kazuken._" With that said, the chain was reattached and Kyle's body returned to normal as he passed out.

**~oOo~**

About two days later, Kyle woke up in the Nurse's office with Kurumu, Tsukune, and two other people standing over him. He looked around and noticed where he was, then went wide eyed and started freaking out about what happened the night before. Everybody calmed him down, saying that the teacher was taken to the headmaster and is going to get quite a demotion when he wakes up. He looked at Kurumu.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About two days. You really put up a fight against that guy." Kurumu said.

"Do you know what happened?"

"After Kurumu fainted, she pulled off your necklace and you transformed into something I've never seen before." Mizore explained, popping out of the ceiling. "Your hair became a mixture of black and silver stripes and your eyes were orange and red at the same time. You're muscles got bigger and your voice became super deep. You then proceeded to beat that sorry teacher into oblivion." Kyle looked at her surprised at her sudden appearance, then confused.

"WHOA WHERE DID YOU COME FROM! And are you sure that's what happened?" He asked. "I remember her pulling off my necklace, but after seeing the red glow where it was, I blacked out." Everyone but Mizore was surprised to hear this. She flipped out of her hiding spot and looked down, remembering what Kazuken said to her before putting the necklace back on.

***Flashback to the not so distant past***

Kazuken looked at Kurumu with a straight frown. "So the succubus was the only one able to remove the seal…How…fitting." He said picking up the cross. "Although, it's not like Kyle knew of my existence in the first place. Nobody's ever been able to remove this seal without a certain amount of magic power. However, I would leak some of my power to him during tournaments and he never noticed it. But if this girl was able to remove my seal without magic, she could be useful to me."

***End Flashback***

Kyle looked at Mizore with concern on his face. "Hey Mizore, is something wrong?" he asked. "You look kind spacey." Mizore looked up at everyone, then put her arms in front of her in defense.

"Oh no, it's nothing." She said reassuringly. Kyle knew immediately she was lying but decided not to press her for answers. Everyone else introduced themselves to Kyle and he returned the favor. The two others were named Yukari, a witch who was a child prodigy, and Moka, a vampire who looked too innocent for her own good.

He then looked over at the door to the Nurse's office as it opened and Kokoa walked in with a slight limp. She was grumbling saying things like "Where is that damn bat when you need him?" But then she looked up and saw Moka and froze. The tension in the room rose immediately as Moka looked with fear at Kokoa, who had an evil grin on her face.

"Uh, Kokoa, care to explain this?" Kyle asked. Moka looked at Kyle with surprise and practically yelled.

"How do you know my little sister?!"

"She ran into me on her bike on the first day of school. I had to carry her here because she screwed up her ankle when she fell."

"That's incident I prefer you kept quiet about!" Kokoa yelled as she brought down a fist to strike Kyle with. Kyle however, caught it, and flipped Kokoa onto the other side of his bed while keeping a hold on her arm. Kokoa looked surprised at his quick reflexes and his strength, but once again she smelled his scent and she couldn't figure out what was with him. He smelled like a vampire, but with another scent within it. She couldn't tell what it was. That's what she'd been trying to figure out what it was since he brought her here. It was bugging her for a while now, and that spike in monster energy last night didn't help either. He let go of her arm and let her stand up again. She stood up and glared at Moka. Kyle looked at Kokoa, then back to Moka.

"So judging by the glare, I'm going to guess she's a bitter relative of Moka's?" Kyle said.

"Kokoa's my little sister." Moka replied.

"Shut up!" Kokoa spat. "You aren't my sister! My sister was stolen from me and replaced by this innocent little bitch!"

"…and I thought my family was screwed up." Kyle whispered to Tsukune. Kokoa lunged for Moka when the bell rang to signal the start of classes. She stopped herself from going any further, and glared at Moka with tears in her eyes.

"When I find my bat, you better give me back my sister…" She ran off and left everyone in the room in shock. After a minute, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Yukari left the room to go to class while Kurumu and Kyle stayed in the Nurse's office to recover.

"So are you gonna tell me about your family problems or not?" Kurumu asked.

"Well…I might as well since we won't be going anywhere for a while…" Kyle replied hesitantly.

**~oOo~**

"I don't know much about it, but from what my dad told me, He and my biological mother met during a hike near an old castle. It was fairly violent at first, from what he told me. But after a while, they started to talk for a while and they eventually grew on each other. She had a peculiar way of showing her affection, but he loved it. Eventually, they got married and settled down in my hometown, and later, had me. When I was 3, she left for some reason that I don't remember, and hasn't come back since. I would ask about her, but he would never tell me her reason for leaving. After about 2 years, my father married another woman, and eventually, lost some of his intelligence. I don't know how it happened, but I just knew the more he stayed with her, the stupider he got. They're both pretty bad now, but I don't think badly of them for it. I just try to cope with it. That's all I have to say on the subject."

Kurumu looked at him with surprise in her eyes. She didn't think his family and past could be so…normal, by monster standards. This guy lived in the human world all his life, and he's had a pretty hard life, just like a normal monster would. But the problem was, he was used to it. He treated it as the daily grind and it barely bothered him. If that's no reason for a human to break down and cry, then what could be worse? The one thing he has to look forward to is someday seeing his mother again, and that's what's kept him going.

"I don't need pity, Kurumu." Kyle said, snapping Kurumu out of her thoughts. "I've lived my whole life wondering 'Is this the day I get my mother back?' when I now know for a fact, she's not coming back until I go find her myself. After I graduate high school, I'm going to do just that." Kurumu looked at him then noticed small, barely noticeable clouds of steam coming from where he was wounded. Kyle then looked at Kurumu and said, "Which reminds me. How were you able to remove my necklace so easily?" Kurumu looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When you passed out, you had my Cross in your hand, and after that I blacked out and, according to Moka, transformed into a powerful monster. The problem is, the only other person who's been able to do that was my dad, but even he has some trouble with it. I've tried taking it off myself, but I can't. So why is it that you can remove it so easily?"

"I don't know." She said. "When I went down I had a hold of your necklace and didn't let go and it just came with me."

"Hm… I'll think about it later then. Come on, we better get to class." Kyle stood up and took off his bandages around his shoulders, chest, and arm. His wounds from the fight on the previous night were almost nonexistent due to them healing so fast. He put on the top half of his uniform and walked off to class. Kurumu was stunned at what she just saw. She had never seen someone heal so fast in her life aside from Moka. Just what exactly was he? She would have to ask Mizore about it later. She got up and left the Nurse's office and began to walk to class.

**~oOo~**

After 4th period was over Kurumu was packing up her stuff and heading off to her next class. Soon she saw Kyle up ahead, leaning against a wall like he was sneaking around.

"Hey, Kyle," she called out, "What are you-MMPH" She was cut off by Kyle putting a hand over her mouth. She was about to yell at him when she saw what he was looking at. There in the hall were a bunch of girls gathering around a single good looking guy. Normally Kyle couldn't care less about something like that, but this guy was almost too good looking. The girls were gathering around him and squealing anytime he said "Je t'aime" and something about it was bugging him.

"This guy gives me the creeps." Kyle said. "He's been having every girl following him for the past ten minutes. Whatever you do Kurumu, stay away from that guy. Something about him looks stronger than any charm you could put out."

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm saying he's charming those girls with magic. It's similar to what a succubus can do, only this is a lot stronger. When he says that word… I've got it. That word he says is an incantation."

"So what you're saying is he's using magic to seduce girls?"

"Yeah but the problem is, his energy isn't the same as yours. So he can't be an incubus."

"What do you mean by 'his energy'?"

"Whenever Monster powers are in use, there's a spike in the energy output. Every monster has a different type of energy they release when they use their powers.. Ever since I woke up, I've been able feel the output like someone from DBZ."

"Db what?"

"A show I watched in the human world. Anyway, I can feel the energy that gets put out whenever monster powers are used and energy signatures are unique for every monster.

"So what you're saying is the energy output is how you can identify Monsters and their weak points?

"Kind of. I can sense what kind of energy they have and base my guesses around their actions and personality. But either way, be very careful around that guy. There's no telling what he's capable of."

"I'll keep my guard up around him."

"Good. I need to do research on monsters who can seduce women. Will help me on this one?"

"Yeah, I'll help. He may have a weakness and we may be the ones to expose it. Let's find Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, and Mizore for help."

"There may be a problem with that."

"And that is?"

"Yukari is in that group fawning over him, along with...Moka..." Kurumu looked at where he was indicating.

"That bastard's gonna get it…" Kurumu tried to go after him and beat the snot out of him, but Kyle held her back before she could be seen.

"If you go out there now, you'll wind up like the rest of them. We need to pull back, and find Tsukune and Mizore. Then we go research what kind of monster this guy is, and find out his weakness. Only then can we beat this guy into next month." Kurumu growled and nodded. They left to go find Tsukune and Mizore, and take them to the school library. Meanwhile, the pretty boy himself spotted Kyle and Kurumu as they left. 'It looks like I'll have to seduce her too. But he may be a problem.' He walked away in the opposite direction with his girls following in an army like trance. Yukari and Moka in that bunch, prayed for their friends to save them from the trance they were in.

**~oOo~**

After finally getting Mizore and Tsukune together, the four of them went off to the library to research what kind of monster this guy could be. They looked in every book they could find, but there was nothing on him. Kurumu and Tsukune were lying on the floor exhausted from so much research. Kyle and Mizore were about to join them when he came across something of interest.

"Guys I think I got something!" He exclaimed, as everyone got up and moved toward him. "'There is a certain kind of bat that can transform into a human and seduce anyone regardless of gender or possible sexuality. Through use of a certain word, they can seduce any one person to hundreds at a time. While this technique is similar to the succubus charm technique, this charm is stronger due to the fact that in order to work completely it must be both seen and heard by the victim. If just seen, the victim won't be in control of their actions long enough to put their hands down so the incantation can be heard and the charm complete. If only heard, the victim will be made to make adjustments to their position to finish the charm through eyesight. The only way to resist the charm is to have reasons not to go with them and a strong will to defend those reasons, although it's not guaranteed success. The way to break the illusion is if the bat comes out of it willingly, or to break the fang that shines as he smiles in his transformed state.' I think we have our weakness."

"I'm not sure why but this sounds familiar." Mizore said questioningly.

"You've seen something like this before?" Kyle asked.

"Moka's little sister has a bat that can transform into weapons that she uses."

"Then this guy might be her pet?!" Kurumu exclaimed

"We need to find Kokoa, and get her help with this." Kyle said. "Mizore, you and Kurumu, go look in the west wing of the school and the girls' dorms. Tsukune and I will look in the east wing of the school along with the courtyard. If you run into the bat and his army, think of a reason not to go with him, and use all of your might to defend that reason. If you run into Kokoa, make sure you raise your energy output even for a split second, and we'll come find you."

"Right." Everyone replied. They split up and went down to their respective areas for their search. Tsukune and Kyle took to the east wing while Mizore and Kurumu took to the west wing. Kokoa, their target, and hopeful ally in this situation, was all that stood between them and succeeding in their mission.

**~oOo~**

Kurumu continued down the halls of the west wing with Mizore, on guard in case they ran into someone. The hallway continued on for a while, and every now and then they'd stop to look in classrooms, but with no luck. They stopped at an intersection of the hallway and rested for a bit, when Kurumu asked Moka a strange question.

"What do you Kyle's monster form is?" she asked.

"What? Why do you expect me to know?" Mizore retorted.

"Uh, how about because you were the only one conscious when he was transformed? What do you think he is?"

"I think he said he was a vampire, but something wasn't right. I remember him saying, 'Excuse me, but the silver hair means that I am a fuck mothering vampire.' But then he also had black stripes in his hair, so I don't know."

"What did his eyes look like?"

"There red, but at the same time, they were yin yang with orange."

"That's weird. His monster energy seems to also be nonexistent in his human form."

"But when he transformed, I felt more than just normal energy Moka's true form puts out." They thought about it for a minute before shrugging it off.

"We need to hurry before that guy finds us." Kurumu said. They started to look down the intersection when they heard footsteps coming their way. They held still and were as quiet as possible as the footsteps got closer.

"Go see who that is." Mizore whispered.

"A-Alright, fine." Kurumu looked around the corner slowly and gasped at what she saw.

"What is it?" Mizore asked.

"Time to run!" Kurumu yelled, running in the direction of the courtyard.

**~oOo~**

Tsukune and Kyle walked down the east wing hoping to find Kokoa before the girls did, just to try and keep the school in tact. The last thing they needed was for Kokoa to destroy the place trying to kill Moka. Kyle took the lead while Tsukune took the back and kept watch to make sure no one snuck up on them. Kyle stopped whenever they came to a corner and looked for anyone coming and continued on when the coast was clear. They soon decided to rest along a straight hallway after a while of walking and finding nothing.

"So do you remember anything after Kurumu pulled off your cross?" Tsukune asked.

"I remember bits and pieces of it, but even then a lot of it is a huge blur." Kyle replied.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember feeling a lot angrier and feeling myself bulk up and getting stronger. I also remember Moka's face at the end of the fight and saying something before reattaching my cross."

"That's not much, but Mizore has been feeling a little weird since that fight. I caught her stalking me five times since then, which isn't out of the ordinary, but she's usually more discreet when she stalks. I'm willing to bet something got to her after or during the fight that may have traumatized her."

"I don't know, but something definitely happened after my cross was pulled off." Kyle tried his best to remember what happened, but he couldn't get that much. What happened during the fight is a big blur after he got his cross pulled off, but before that, everything was so clear. What could he have missed? Why did he suddenly black out like that? And what could've happened during that time? Kyle then stood up and said, "We need to keep moving. We have to find Kokoa and fast." He and Tsukune walked a little further down the hall when they heard footsteps from around a corner. Kyle closed his eyes to study the energy of who it was, then opened them and got in a fighting stance.

"Well," he said, "I guess we better prepare for a beat down."

* * *

**A/N: Perfect time for a cliff hanger! This chapter was a little hard to make due to the fact that it has some problems with the transition. But I assure you this will be fixed in the next chapter...hopefully.**


	3. Ch 3: Perseverance Means Victory

**A/N (before revision): Just a quick response to the reviewers who are hating on this. One: Most of you don't even have stories on your page, or you don't even have accounts so you can't exactly put out what's good and what's bad writing without experiencing it yourselves. Two: You are being very, VERY biased against my story simply for the fact that it has an OC. Three: I realize my character was a bit OP in the previous chapter. THIS WAS UNINTENTIONAL. If you're trying to hate on this story just for my character looking more powerful than Moka, you have no reason to whine, because if anything, Kyle is actually a bit WEAKER than Inner Moka because he is not a full vampire, as explained in multiple spots in the last chapter. Four: Unless you're giving constrictive criticism, don't just write in a review "This is writing on a piece of toilet paper." Show me how I can improve the story instead of being biased and all around rude.**

**Chapter 3: Perseverance means Victory**

Tsukune and Kyle prepared for a fight as they saw who was coming down the hall. When they turned the corner they ran into the one person they were hoping to find, Kokoa. Tsukune laughed as Kyle and Kokoa knocked their heads together and fell over as a result. Kokoa glared at Kyle who calmly looked and smiled at her.

"Just the person we're looking for." said Kyle as he stood up.

"What the hell do you want?" Kokoa asked irately.

"We need you to help us with something." Tsukune said.

"There this guy going around seducing all the girls in the school and possibly even a few guys. We need help taking him down because we think he may belong to you." Kyle explained.

"Why would he belong to me?" Kokoa was getting more and more irritated with each second.

"Because we think he may be a transformer bat. Mizore told us you own one that can turn into weapons. We think he may recognize you and you can beat some sense into him. Will you help us?" Tsukune pleaded. Kokoa thought for a moment. She debated going on her own to beat that bat for abandoning her, or going Kyle and Tsukune and beating him for abandoning her and seducing the whole school for no reason. After about five minutes she agreed to go with Tsukune and Kyle.

As they ran they heard a scream emanate from the school's courtyard. They stopped and looked out the window to find Mizore and Kurumu being cornered by the pretty boy himself and his army of love struck minions. Tsukune and Kyle nearly jumped out the window to go and help them but the problem was, they were on the second story and the windows didn't open up there. Kyle ran ahead to try and help the girls before it was too late with Tsukune and Kokoa close behind.

Back at the girls' end in the courtyard, they were surrounded by all the girls he had hypnotized. Kurumu screamed to try and get the boys attention if they were close by (which, thankfully, they were). Mizore and Kurumu stood their ground while the pretty boy, known as Nazo Koumori, tried to charm them. They held fast to the reason why they didn't want to go with him, but his logic was making their will falter.

"We're not going with you. We've already got our special someone's." Kurumu spat.

"Oh? But have they acknowledged your love and given it back?" Nazo replied.

"Well, no, but they will."

"Why wait for them when you could have me right now? Je t`aime." He opened his eyes and his tooth sparkled, making a charm shockwave causing Kurumu to go under for a few seconds. She shook her head to refocus herself.

"I'm standing by my reasons. I'm trying to win over my Destined One, and nobody will stand in my way." Mizore nodded in agreement. Nazo just chuckled a little in response.

"Just who is the person your after?" He asked.

"Tsukune" they both answered, then looked at each other with blushes tinting their faces. Nazo looked at them with a small smirk on his face.

"Now this may be a problem," He said, feigning sadness, "How will you know he'll treat you equally?" The girls looked at each other, then back to Nazo with fear and confusion on their faces. "I will treat you equally like the rest of these girls. Je t`aime!" His eyes opened and tooth sparkled, sending a charm shockwave at the girls again, getting them both under his spell. The boys and Kokoa arrived right as this happened and were blocked off by Nazo's girl minions. They tried to get through and called out Kurumu and Mizore, who didn't hear them, due to the spell. Nazo walked past them and shot a smug glare at Tsukune and Kyle, then walked off with his girl army.

The three of them stood in shock. They were too late to save them from becoming his love struck minions. Tsukune fell to his knees in defeat. Kokoa couldn't decide whether to be royally pissed off or dumbstruck that her sister was overcome by a charm spell. Kyle walked up to a tree and punched it out of anger and sadness, leaving a dent in the trunk. He couldn't stand the thought of this being his fault. He just got two girls he barely knew into this because of his own cautiousness and stupidity. Did he really deserve to be their friend after this was over? Would they ever forgive him for this?

"I'm sorry you guys… I didn't see the obvious flaw in this plan." Kyle said. Tsukune looked at him with anger and surprise in his face. Kokoa, on the other hand wanted to tell him off for not seeing his mistake sooner. But she couldn't; she saw the look on his face that made her a little scared, though she would never admit it. His face was dripping with tears of anger, and one of his eyes was flashing between orange and blue. He looked up and said, "I'll make this right. I have to save them."

"You do know what you're up against, right? You're not gonna win." Kokoa stated.

"Then what's your brilliant idea, Kokoa? Because the way I see it, they got taken because I didn't pair them up with one of us instead of each other!"

"Why do you care about them, anyway? You barely even know them." Kyle looked at Kokoa with one of his eyes flashing completely red then back to blue, scaring her.

"Because believe it or not, brat, they're still my friends!" He yelled. "I'll fix things with them then if it'll make you happy, I'll withdraw from the school altogether!" Kokoa looked at Kyle, scared. Kyle turned and started to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me, my friends need saving."

"You're not going without me." Tsukune said.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's…"

"It's not completely your fault. But we've been through worse. They're my friends too, and you're not letting me get by without saving them."

"Well, alright then. Kokoa, are you coming with us?" Kokoa looked at Kyle and thought if he can fix this, his beat down won't be as long as she wanted.

"Fine, I'm in." she said, looking off to the side.

"We're gonna need a plan." Tsukune said. Kyle thought for a moment, and saw a girl post something on a wall nearby. He walked over to it, and picked it up.

"I think I'm getting something here. Boy this guy works fast." Tsukune and Kokoa walked over to see what he had in his hands. It was a flyer advertising a show starring Nazo. "I have a plan. It'll be you guys' job to tell me any flaws in it. Got it?"

"Right" Tsukune replied with a small grin on his face.

"So what's your plan?" Kokoa asked.

**~oOo~**

After about an hour, the gym was packed with girls who were under Nazo's spell. The stage was decorated the way it was in the flyer, and had the curtains down. Nazo smiled and asked his back up dancers, "Are you ready girls?" They nodded and took their places on the stage, all dressed in strange outfits. The announcer, aka, Ruby, took her place on the stage.

"Introducing, the man you all know and love as much as I do, Nazo Koumori!" The girls squealed as Ruby ran off stage and the curtain went up Music started playing as the backup dancers (Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore) started their dance. Nazo ran on stage and began his song, which made all the girls squeal in excitement. It was, in the girls' eyes, like listening to an angel. In reality, it was just like listening to a singer without auto-tune. He was good compared to most people, just not as good as everyone made him out to be.

His song continued as Tsukune made his way to the stage. He looked at the stage at the girls then swore he'd help them as best he could. He weaved in between girl after girl as he got closer to the stage. Soon he got to the front of the audience, and stayed quiet until the instrumental break of Nazo's song. He then called out to the girls and tried to explain the situation to them. But as soon as he called out their name, a spotlight shone on him, and he was spotted by Nazo. Tsukune climbed on the stage and tried to talk Nazo into freeing Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore from his spell.

"Why did you even do this?" He asked.

"That is for me to know." Nazo replied.

"Is this supposed to be like some kind of sick prank?!"

"As I said, that is for me to know." It was then that Ruby ran out in front of Tsukune trying to act like she was helping him.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Tsukune asked surprisingly.

"Long story, but I'll take care of this quickly." She said. Tsukune then sighed in relief as he found a girl who wasn't charmed by-wait a minute, why are her eyes yellow? She turned around and knocked him to the ground with her wand and whipped him anytime he moved toward the girls or Nazo. The pretty boy, on the other hand continued his song as the girls squealed. It was then that the door was kicked open by a very ticked off Kokoa. She made her way to the stage beating any girls that got in her way. She made it to the stage and climbed on.

"Alright, you creep, gimme back my sister!" she yelled.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Kokoa. You've made quite the reputation for yourself. Je t`aime." He shot a charm at Kokoa, who was barely affected by it. She shook her head and glared at him.

"How the hell do you know my name? I never told it to anyone except for that Kyle guy and Tsukune!"

'Uh oh, I have to talk my way out of this…use a stronger charm spell.' He thought. "Like I said, a beautiful girl like you can make quite the reputation for herself. Je t`aime!" He shot a stronger charm at her, which she had a bit of a hard time shaking off, but she did, and was getting so pissed off right now.

"If you don't start giving me answers I'll beat them out of you!" she said cracking her knuckles. He got a little scared at this but regained his composure and shot a stronger charm at her with the one sentence to bring her in.

"Now you shouldn't go and dirty your pretty little hands over someone like me. It's not like anyone can resist someone as strong and cute as you. Je t`aime!" The shockwave was red this time, and it hit her like an epiphany. Her eyes turned yellow, and she smiled like a kid. Tsukune saw this and was trying to go and help her when Ruby knocked him upside the head again with her wand. He fell down again, and was about to lose hope when Moka slowly made her way over to Kokoa. She still had her love struck smile on, but held onto Kokoa as if to protect her. Tsukune looked at this and saw what was going on.

It was then that the music and the stage lights turned off completely. Everyone who still was able to, meaning Nazo and Tsukune, look around and wonder what was wrong. Kyle walked through the doors and made his way through the crowd. Nazo looked at him and sensed something off about him. Kyle looked at Nazo with pure hatred and malice and jumped onto the stage.

"I'll say this once." Kyle said with a slight growl, "Release my friends from your charm. NOW!" Nazo was scared, but he saw an opportunity and took it.

"Now why do that when you can join them? Je t`aime!" He shot the same shockwave he did on Kokoa at Kyle. It hit him only to be fizzled out about ten seconds later. "How did you resist? Not even Kokoa could resist that charm!"

"Two simple reasons, actually. Number one, my anger outweighs my lust right now. And Number two, my reasons for hating you are far greater than my reasons for forgiving you for what you've done here. You betrayed Kokoa, and hypnotized the entire school because of some sick reason, and you act like nothing happened at all. Not only that, but you treat women as some kind of plaything. That is something I can never forgive." Kyle blinked and one of his eyes changed to orange and another red for a split second. He looked around and saw Ruby standing in front of Tsukune with her wand in her hand. Kyle walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was met with a hand closing on her throat and a face coming to her side. Kyle said something before making her pass out from lack of oxygen. He laid her down gently and helped Tsukune up.

"What did you do to her? Tsukune asked, slightly panicked.

"I knocked her out by cutting off the oxygen to her brain. She'll be fine when she wakes up." Kyle said calmly. Tsukune sighed and ran to Moka. Kyle did the same thing with Kurumu. Tsukune was going to run up and hug Moka then remove her rosary, but he tripped and wound up skipping the hug part and grabbed her rosary as he fell. Kyle grabbed Kurume's hands and held them up for a bit, mumbling something to her then making her pull off his cross. A pair of pink and red lights enveloped the stage area as the two of them began their transformation.

**~oOo~**

Moka and Kyle were surrounded by bats as they transformed, Moka gaining a slight uplift in her chest and butt while switching to silver hair and blood red eyes, and Kyle bulking up and gaining claws, while his hair switched to his silver and pitch black stripes. His eyes became red and orange yin yang symbols and all his teeth sharpened. The bats dissipated, signaling the completion of their transformations. Nazo looked in awe at the incredible auras that surrounded both of them. The two S-ranked monsters stared him down coldly as Kokoa awoke from her hypnosis and looked around in confusion. She looked up and saw her sister in her true form and stared in happiness and awe at her sister's appearance.

"So foolish of you to get caught by a charm spell, little sister. I thought you were better than that Kokoa." Inner Moka said.

"S-Sis…it's really you… I finally got you back!" Kokoa cried happily.

"You can cry to me later. We've got someone here who needs to learn their place."

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Kazuken's deep voice said. Inner Moka and Kokoa looked at him, Kokoa with shock, Moka with slight surprise. "Nice to meet you, Vampire."

"And just what are you supposed to be?" Moka asked flatly.

"Kyle's monster form," Tsukune said shocked, "Is he a vampire?"

Kazuken bowed, "I am something that only happens on very rare occasion with vampires. You may call me Kazuken." Moka looked at him with question in her eyes, but dismissed him after a few seconds of studying him. Tsukune was practically gaping at the sight of him. He practically looked like one of Moka's demonic relatives.

"We still have this guy here." She said, referring to Nazo, "What do you think we should do, Kokoa?"

"Beat his ass…" Kokoa said sadistically, cracking an evil smile. Moka joined that expression and cracked her knuckles. Kazuken looked on and walked up to Nazo.

"You really pissed off my other self. He wants to practically kill you. But with those two after you, I won't get a chance. Pray to whatever deity you believe in they have mercy. Because when my time comes, I won't." Nazo looked at his yin yang eyes and back to Moka and Kokoa, who as soon as Kazuken moved out of the way, proceed to beat the living crap out of him.

**~oOo~**

About a minute later, Nazo was stuck in a wall, and knocked out. When he woke up, Kazuken would do just what Kyle wanted to do. Moka studied Kazuken for a few minutes before asking her question to him.

"What did you mean when you said you were something that was very rare for vampires?" she asked. Kazuken looked at her and paused.

"You aren't going to like it." He stated. "But I can sense how powerful you are, so I'll tell you. I'm only 1/3 vampire. I'm also 1/3 human. Do you think you can guess what my other 1/3 is?" Moka thought for a moment then shook her head. Kazuken then grinned evilly. "I'm also 1/3 Incubus." He said with a small, evil chuckle. Moka's eyes went wide and Tsukune gasped.

"How is that possible?" Moka asked, for she knew of no vampires that had children with other species.

"Whenever a full adult vampire feeds on a human's blood, they infuse them with a little demonic energy. If a human man receives enough of that energy, he becomes an Incubus, or if he's lucky, a vampire himself. When my mother was pregnant with me, my father was still in the transformation process of becoming an incubus, thus contributing to my human part, as well as the incubus part."

"Then how are you able to hide your monster energy even in your human form?" Tsukune asked.

"The cross my other self wears is a seal, much like the vampire's. But mine isn't as strong as hers. Where yours is made of metal and a jewel, mine is made of wood with a metal ring and a jewel. My mother made it when I was very young, saying if I wanted to live a normal life, I had to wear it. Unfortunately, after she left, our idiot father made the excuse that if my other self wore it, our mother would recognize him when she returned." Tsukune got what he was saying, but Moka and Kokoa looked at Kazuken as if they were expecting more.

"So, let me see if I got this." Tsukune said. "When the cross is on, you're a normal human with no monster power, but when the cross comes off, you're half Vampire and half Incubus?"

"In a sense, yes, you are correct. I still have my human third; it's just that my other two thirds are dominant without it." Moka looked at him in disgust.

"You're an abomination to vampires." She spat. Tsukune looked at her in shock.

"W-why do you say that, Moka?!" He stammered.

"Because, Tsukune, his mother has committed a taboo among Vampires. This thing is the result of that." She said accusingly, pointing at Kazuken who had a calm smile on his face.

"And what Taboo is this, Vampire?" He asked smugly.

"Vampires never mate with anyone other than their own species. Those who mate outside our species are considered exiled, or are even hunted down so they can be killed. His existence is proof of his mother's sin." Kazuken smiled even wider as he started to chuckle. "What's so funny?!" she asked.

"You might've explained why our mother left in the first place. I have to thank you for that, Vampire. As a reward…" He turned and faced the stirring Nazo and punched him in the face hard enough to knock a few teeth out, including his gleaming fang which forced him into his Chibi bat form. He gave the fang to Moka as all the girls awoke from the bat's spell. "You've given something important to me, so now I must give something important to you. I believe you know what this is for."

When the girls in the stage area finally got their bearings, they noticed the two S-ranked monsters on the stage and questioned who they were. Moka began to angrily stare at Kazuken who simply smirked.

"If you really think I'm an abomination, why don't you try and fight me sometime, Vampire." Moka looked at him and smirked herself.

"Name a time and place." She said.

"The courtyard, after school, on Friday. Prepare yourself until then." When Kazuken turned to face Kurumu, she jumped back in fear as he walked over to her. He took the cross away from her and prepared to put it back on. Before he did, he turned to Kurumu. "I better see you there. I can't fight the vampire if this doesn't come off. Until then, succubus," He said as he reattached his cross. His body returned to normal as he fell to the floor. He tried to stabilize himself, but couldn't stay up, and fainted as a result.

Moka looked at Kurumu and everyone else on the stage, of who were complaining about their outfits, and chuckled to herself. She walked over to Tsukune and took her rosary from him. Before she put it back on, Kokoa took it, and threw it on the ground.

"No, you can't go! I just got you back!" She cried.

"Sorry Kokoa. I'm no longer the real Moka you knew. I have to keep this Rosary on." Moka picked up her rosary and snapped it on, changing back to her normal self, as she fell. Tsukune caught her and held her in his arms as she woke up after a few seconds. They looked around and saw everyone they knew arguing, as usual. Tsukune stood himself and Moka up and walked over to the group. Moka stayed and looked at Kyle as he stirred. She walked up to him and held her hand out to him with a smile. He took hold of it and got up slowly. He left out the door after thanking her for her help. Everyone in the room noticed this and backed up as far away as they could get from him. Kyle looked at them with a confused look as he went on.

Everyone in the group on stage wondered where Kyle was going. Kurumu vaguely remembered what was whispered to her before he forced her hands to pull of his cross. She walked out of the stage area to go find him and ask him what he said. She looked around, and found him heading into the forest near the bus stop. She called out to him but he didn't hear her. She ran after him only to find him go to the cliffs and sit down. He pulled out his MP3 player and was about to turn it on when Kurumu made herself known. Kyle turned to face her then looked out into the red lake.

"So…what're doing out here all by yourself, Kyle?" Kurumu asked as she walked up to Kyle and sat down next to him.

"Did I do something stupid?" He asked. This surprised Kurumu, because she didn't know what he considered stupid.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I made a plan and didn't notice a very obvious flaw, and because of that, you and Mizore got caught. Does that mean I was stupid?" He had a serious face on. Clearly this was something that didn't happen very often and he was not proud of it when it did.

"You were cautious and made a small mistake." She replied. "We're all back to normal now and there's nothing else to worry about."

"If it was a small mistake, you wouldn't have gotten caught under that bat's spell. Why did I not see such an obvious mistake? How could I miss such a huge detail?!" He became more and more frustrated. Kurumu tried to think of an explanation that would calm him down.

"Well, maybe you were overly cautious. That's why you overlooked it. It happens to everybody." She managed. Kyle looked back out to the lake.

"What do you want, Kurumu? I'm not exactly in the best of moods right now."

"I came out here to ask you something."

"Well… go ahead."

"What did you say to me before you made me pull your cross off?" Kyle paused and flinched internally. He was kind of hoping that she wouldn't remember him doing that, but at the same time, he was glad she did.

"Well…" he started, "I guess I might as well tell you." He paused, "I said 'Thank you for being there for me. One day I'll return the favor.'" Kurumu looked at him with surprise on her face as well as a slight blush. She wasn't expecting something like that from anyone except for Tsukune. So why is this guy, who she barely knew, already saying he'll be there for her when she needed him? Her thoughts were interrupted by Kyle putting a hand on her shoulder and standing up.

"Come on. We better get back to the school" he said. "Thanks for coming here to find me. I needed someone to vent to." He smiled and held out his hand to stand Kurumu up. She smiled and took his hand and they walked back to school together.

**~oOo~**

That night, when Kyle was in his dorm, his necklace started to glow again. Kyle thought nothing of it and went on to play his Wii. After a few minutes of playing "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess", Kyle thought he heard a voice from in front of him.

"Kyle. Can you hear me?" the voice said deeply.

"What the… I'm not going crazy am I?" Kyle said in shock.

"No, just look at the cross around your neck." Kyle did so and saw how much it was glowing. "It's time I finally made my existence known to you."

"What the hell is going on here?"

"My name is Kazuken. I am what happens when your cross gets pulled off. Most would call me your monster form."

"Monster form? Are you saying I'm really a monster?"

"Yes. When the cross is on you, your human form is dominant. But when the cross comes off, I take over and you are no longer a full human."

"So what am I really?"

"A split between a vampire, a human, and an incubus."

"Uh…say what now? Last I checked, Vampires are extremely prideful and pure blooded warriors. They consider it shameful to do something like that with someone outside their species."

"You obviously don't remember our mother. She was a vampire, and she loved that idiot known as our father. Don't you remember what happens when an adult vampire woman drinks the blood of a human man?"

"They receive a little demonic energy and eventually become an incubus, or they turn into a vampire themselves."

"When our mother became pregnant, our father was still in the transformation process of becoming an incubus. Before she left, she made this seal, and it suppresses the monster part of your DNA. When it comes off, I, the monster part, take over. But if I stay out for too long, the seal weakens, and eventually breaks."

"Alright then, if you really are my other half, so to speak, why didn't you try to tell me you were inhabiting my cross?"

"It was on a need to know basis. Besides, you never noticed when I gave you my power during those tournaments. Whenever this thing glows, it means I'm leaking something to you, be it memories, power, or like what we're doing now."

"Wow, this just got freaky very quickly."

"But the reason I choose now to contact you is because I have something to tell you."

"What did you do?"

"Alright, now you can't be mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"Ok…after the fight with that pretty boy bat, I was minding my own business-"

"BULLSHIT!"

"I was!" After sharing a laugh the two of them got serious again.

"Seriously though, what did you do?"

"That vampire chick, Moka I believe was her name, she was in her true form and I challenged her to a fight."

"Why…?" Kyle said, getting scared and kinda mad.

"She was running her mouth and one thing led to another, next thing I know, she calls me an abomination just for me not being a full vampire."

"Wow…True form Moka sounds like an overconfident-"

"Bitch, yeah I know. But long story short, we're having a brawl on Friday in the courtyard." A tick appeared on Kyle's head then.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

"I challenged a vampire to a duel to prove she's not as good as she thinks."

"No, you just gave her permission to beat you to the ground! Don't you, like, share my memories or something?! Because then you would know that vampires are the strongest monsters that resemble humans out there!"

"That makes it that much more fun." Kazuken said cracking a smile from within his seal.

"Forget what I said about true form Moka, you're an overconfident prick."

"Well, I did what I was planning to, so I'm going to leave you alone now." With that the cross stopped glowing and everything was silent again. Kyle turned off his Wii and sat on his bed thinking to himself. This is something he had to bring up with Moka the next morning before school. How could Kazuken just throw himself into something like this? And for that matter, why did it have to be with Moka's true form? He went to sleep with these thoughts in his head, wary about what was to come.

**A/N: Alright so, I went back and revised the previous chapters making them better so the complaints will stop. Not only that, but I looked at them again, and found some things I wasn't very satisfied with myself. Also, I'm opening up beta reading for this story. Anyone who wants to can help me improve my story before I release it. See you in my next chapter.**


	4. Ch 4: Club Hunting

**Response to Reviewers (since CH. 3)**

**BPDIDANOCSMOM:** Sorry dude, I don't take trolls seriously. I'm sorry you don't like it, but let me just point out here that no one is forcing you to read it.

**All Guest Reviewers who aren't polite: Refer to the top response.**

**Ice90:** I might be shooting myself in the foot, but I do it so I can learn from my mistakes and be a better writer. Thanks for the sort of positive feedback though.

**Thanks to the people who do like this and are following/favoriting. You've no idea how much that saved this story.**

**Chapter 4: Clubs Hunting**

The next morning, Kyle did his normal routine and got ready for classes. He walked out the door to the hallway and saw a bunch of guys out in the hall, some partially transformed and trying to fix it, or some completely oblivious to it. Kyle walked through the crowd out of the dorms and toward the school. He walked through the forest and looked up at the sky as he walked. He thought to himself about the conversation he had with Kazuken the night before as the thoughts raced through his head. He felt his skin crawl as he walked; just thinking about how Moka's true form would beat him to the ground.

After a bit, Kyle pulled out his MP3 player to relax himself. He turned it on and continued walking through the forest of trees and tombstones. The way the wind blew around him helped his relaxation as he sang along with his MP3 player.

_So you ride the finest horse_

_I've ever seen_

_Standing 16' 1 or 2_

_With eyes wild and green_

_You ride the horse so well_

_Hands light to the touch_

_I could never go with you_

_No matter how I wanted to_

_Ride on, see you_

_I could never go with you_

_No matter how I wanted to_

He saw Kurumu up ahead began to call out to her, but stopped himself when she glomped Tsukune. He walked over to them as she practically shoved Tsukune's head into her chest. Kyle laughed as he tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at Kyle as he told her what was happening to Tsukune.

"I think you're suffocating him, Kurumu." He said between chuckles. She took Tsukune's now blue face out of her chest as he flopped around limply. Yukari and Mizore tried their best to get him conscious again as his face regained its color. Kyle stifled most of his laughter and continued walking and singing. The others looked at him with confused looks as he walked away. Tsukune used this opportunity to get away from the girls while they were distracted and go find Moka.

Kyle knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office. The door opened and Kyle walked into the candlelit room and waited for the Headmaster call him in. He didn't have to wait long as the Headmaster walked out and sat at his desk. Kyle looked up and walked over to him to begin his discussion.

"What do you need, Mr. Dramorgon?" The headmaster asked.

"I need help. I found out my cross is a type of seal and the part of me that comes out when it comes off is apparently a vampire/incubus hybrid and it challenged Moka to a fight on Friday." Kyle explained.

"Well now, this should be interesting. What do you expect me to do?"

"I was hoping you could, oh I don't know, keep it from happening?" The headmaster got up and looked out his window.

"I'll allow the fight to happen, but you need to train yourself if you wish to last more than a minute against her. Train you mind and your body. That's all I will offer you." Kyle looked with fear and surprise in his eyes. 'Well so much for that idea.' Kyle thought. He turned to leave when the headmaster asked him one more question. "What time will it be taking place?"

"Uh…after school I think."

"Very well then. I'll make sure to watch to see who is superior." Kyle sweat dropped and walked out the door to his class. On the way he thought about how he was going to train and what Moka would say about this. He decided to find her and ask her about it after class let out. He got to his class and sat in his seat as class started up, listening to the teacher talk about the history of the Three Dark Lords. Kyle mostly paid attention, but his mind drifted every now and then to his thoughts about Kazuken's challenge and what the headmaster told him. His thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Nekonome clapped her hands together.

"Alright then, for all you freshman out there," She said cheerfully, "If you haven't already, now is the time to go find a club to join. It is required that every student join a club. I'm the advisor for the Newspaper Club, so if you want to join, come find my booth out there. Otherwise, all booths for joining clubs will be outside the school." Kyle thought to himself about joining a club. 'It would be helpful, I guess, but that might take away training time. I'll look and see what there is.'

When the bell rang, Kyle walked outside and looked at all the booths while trying to decide whether he should join a club. There was the anime club, but he didn't know enough about anime to join, nor did he really want to hang around the weirdos in charge of it. There was also the prom club, but he didn't know if he would have the time, so he put it on hold for now. There were other clubs, but none of them seemed too interesting to him. That is until he hit the swimming club.

He looked at the group gathered around the pool and saw what they were staring at. His eyes were almost out of his head at the sight. There in front of the pool were six of the most beautiful girls he saw in his life. They advertised their club by showing off their bikinis and offering lessons to any guy who joined since it was currently all female at the moment. He looked at them for a moment before seeing the leader of the club looking at him back with a seductive smile. Kyle's eyes went back into their head as he caught a strange feeling about her. Something about her and the other girls didn't click right with him. He would have to investigate this club later. As he was about to walk away, the leader hopped off the stage and grabbed his shoulder.

"You don't want to join?" She asked, "We've even got free lessons to any boy who joins."

"I'll keep this club in mind while I keep searching for other interesting ones like this one." Kyle replied. "Unlike the rest of the guys here, I exercise self control." She let go of his shoulder and he walked off. 'He's an interesting one. He'll do very good when the time comes for him to join.' The captain thought to herself.

Kyle continued his search for a good club to join, and kept coming up empty handed. He was about to give up when he saw a club that piqued his interest. He saw the banner and took in what he saw, along with the guy in front of it. He was dressed in a white gi with a black belt and had a look that just said "Come at me, Bro". Kyle walked up to him and started talking to him.

"Now what club is this?" Kyle asked happily.

"This is the Karate Club," he replied. "I'm Haiji Miyamoto, the captain. Are you willing to join?"

"I did martial arts for a while, so I think that's a yes. Besides I need to keep the practice up."

"Very well, then. If you think you can handle the training, then you may join. But only if you can best me in combat."

"Oh boy, this'll be fun." Kyle and Haiji took their stances and prepared to face off. They lunged at each other and- ***The following scene has been deemed too graphic and explosive to be considered a small spar. Therefore, we shall have to skip to the end of the fight. Sorry for the inconvenience.*** -Kyle and Haiji landed their feet on the ground with a thud as both of them were panting. Both combatants had small blood spatters on their clothes from each other, along with a few tears on their shirts here and there. Haiji launched one more attack at Kyle's face and stopped before it hit, causing him to fall over. Haiji stood over Kyle with his fist half a centimeter from his face and their match ended right there. Haiji retracted his hand and stood back from Kyle as the latter stood up. Kyle looked at his opponent and bowed his defeat obvious to everyone who was watching. He shook Haiji's hand and sighed.

"Well, I guess I won't be joining this club until I get stronger." He said.

"Not to worry. It's been a while since I've fought that hard." Haiji replied.

"Like you said, I had to beat you if I wanted to join this club, but I couldn't do that. You're a strong fighter, Haiji. You deserve your title as Karate club captain."

"What doesn't kill you in a fight makes you stronger. Learn from your mistakes, and get stronger. But still, we could use a fighter like you who has actual martial arts experience. What did you study?"

"Taekwondo, and a little bit of Jujitsu."

"Now there's a combination to be proud of. When I said you had to beat me to get in, I lied. I said it so I could test your fighting abilities. You have proven yourself worthy to join this club. We meet every day after school at 3:00. Welcome aboard."

"Oh sweet, thanks a lot Haiji." Kyle shook Haiji's hand again and ran off to tell Tsukune and Kurumu about what just happened. As he was running, he thought he heard a click coming from behind the bushes. He turned and quietly crept up to the bushes, making sure not alert whatever was in there of his presence. He heard more clicks that sounded like a camera as he got closer. He peered over the bushes in a way that his shadow camouflaged with the bushes' and saw what was making the noise. Lying on his stomach, holding a camera, was a guy who looked to be a junior with a small yellow headband in his hair, quietly giggling as he took another picture. Kyle looked in the direction of where the camera was pointed and saw what he was taking pictures of. He saw the pool area, where the swimming club was and already knew what he was doing. He was about to slap the guy upside the head when he got an idea and smiled mischievously. Kyle ran off and came back a few minutes later to find the guy still in the spot and put his plan in motion. He tapped the guy on the shoulder as he turned his head lazily.

"Who are you?" the pervert asked.

"Another man with a similar passion," Kyle replied, "I got something for you that'll make sneaking peaks a lot easier."

"Oh really? What do you got?" Kyle pulled out a can that read "Invisibility Spray" and had a cone on one side.

"This is Invisibility Spray. You'll have to excuse the design; it was brought in disguise as an air horn. But this stuff works really well. I've been able to sneak into places boys would never be able to with these things."

"Really, it's that good?" He studied it for a moment before taking it and shaking hands with Kyle. "Thanks for the goods bro. I'm Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Gin. How close can I get with this stuff?"

"Right up to the edge of the woods here. When you get there, spray it on, and lay low at first. Even when you're invisible, you still distort light slightly and if you're not careful, you'll still be seen as if you were visible."

"Thanks for the tip." Gin snuck up to the edge of the woods, about 50 feet away from the pool and prepared to spray. When he was far enough, Kyle ran off to the school to find Tsukune and the others before Gin got pissed off. Gin took out the can and shook it a little bit before aiming it at himself. What came out of that can was so loud, Halftime started at a Packers game. From inside the school, Kyle busted up laughing for about five minutes. Gin's hair stood on end from the blast of sound that just encompassed a two mile radius and he was going to be deaf for the next few days.

**~oOo~**

Kyle walked down the halls looking for his friends when he bumped into Yukari. He apologized then almost immediately recognized her. He asked her if she knew where Tsukune and Moka were, and she happily obliged.

"I think I saw them on the roof." She said.

"Thanks. I need to tell them what just happened."

"Hey before you go, have you seen a guy with a yellow headband sneaking around?"

"Oh yeah I saw him alright." Kyle smiled mischievously again.

"Where is he?"

"I saw him sneaking peaks at the pool and I got him really good. I gave him an air horn telling him it was invisibility spray and told him to go to the edge of the woods near the pool before spraying it." Kyle chuckled.

"So that's what that noise was." She chuckled back. "Well, I need to get going. See you later." She waved and continued her way while Kyle headed for the roof. He walked up about 3 flights of stairs and rested on the wall near the door to the roof for a few minutes. As he was resting he heard a small conversation taking place on the roof and decided to listen in.

"I don't think we can trust him. You know what he did to you're inner self, Moka."

"I know, Mizore, but we can't blame him for it. We can only hope that he tries to sort this out with his other self."

"But I still don't like it. His other self thinks he's better than you, a full blooded vampire. I say we should beat the both of him into submission."

"It wasn't his fault though; he wasn't out at the time the challenge was issued. Besides, if only one of him gets beaten, why should the other get the same treatment?"

"My thoughts exactly," Kyle finally spoke up with a stern face. "I didn't know about this little challenge until Kazuken decided to reveal himself to me while I was in my dorm last night. If he wants to fight with Moka's true form, that's fine, but you can't blame me whenever he runs his mouth." Kyle was practically glaring at Mizore for what she was saying. Mizore looked at him, her emotionless expression hinting a bit of fear. He looked down at the ground and continued.

"I'm sorry for what Kazuken said, but I'm trying to make sure that he learns his lesson too. If he wants a fight, then I'll be training until we're ready. If he gets his ass whooped that's his problem, not mine. Just so you know, in order to fully train my body and mind, I joined the Karate club. The headmaster is going to be watching, so let's give him a show he'll never forget any time soon." With that said, Kyle walked off the roof, down the stairs and into the first story hallways of the school. He looked out the window and saw Gin, running from a mob of girls in bikinis who were throwing things at him. He chuckled to himself and continued down the halls to the dorms, thinking to himself about what just happened. He was jolted out of his thoughts when Kazuken spoke up.

"Interesting note to leave off on, Kyle." Kazuken said slightly frustrated.

"What, you mean when I said it's not my problem if you get your ass kicked?" Kyle replied.

"Yes. Did you happen to forget who's going to be asleep during the fight and who going to feel the pain from the hits I take afterward?"

"It'll be worth it to teach you a lesson. You shouldn't have challenged a full blooded vampire, you idiot." It was here that Kyle was looking ahead at what only he could see as a hologram version of Kazuken.

"Oh really? And just why did you say that we'd give the headmaster a show he wouldn't forget anytime soon?" Kyle stopped and stared ahead.

"If you want to get beat in front of the headmaster, that's fine. But in the meantime, I'll be training my body and mind so I can at least stand a chance. Unlike you, I think things through before I run my mouth."

"Like on our first day here when you saved that girl and got beat by that kraken?"

"My point is, going against a Kraken is one thing. Going against a pure blooded vampire is another thing entirely. If you really thought things through, you'd have realized how powerful they really are."

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm part vampire and I can handle myself in a fight."

"Oh please, you only were able to handle yourself because someone else softened the other person up a bunch for you. The creepy gym teacher, the pretty boy; in those two fights, someone has always fought before you. You don't really know if you can hold your own against an opponent at full health."

"I will when I learn from your experiences. Because we share the same body, I can tap into your memories and learn from them." Kyle frowned at that statement. He was still new to having a new personality in him and the fact that this one could tap into his memories and learn from them made him call hacks in his mind.

"Well then, if that's how you wanna play it, then you might as well come up with a strategy." He said.

"I've already got one." Kazuken replied. "She relies only on her kicks. Immobilize her legs, and she'll be fairly useless." They continued their quiet conversation all the way back to the dorms. Kyle's plan was to begin his hardcore training with Haiji right after school tomorrow. Kazuken's plan was to use his experiences and learn from them to adapt his strategy.

Kyle had stopped talking to Kazuken before they got to the dorms. He wanted to rest up and relax before tomorrow. Then things would get very difficult. He just had no clue how right he was going to be.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this done for a while, and I know it's short, but I was trying to make sure everything was good enough and up to my Beta's satisfaction. So keep the reviews coming and tell me how to improve the story. Flaming will be replied to with a smart ass remark. **


	5. Ch 5: Pride Goeth Before a Fall

**Chapter 5: Pride Goeth Before a fall**

For the past week, Kyle went to the gym and endured the most brutal training regimen with Haiji to make sure he would still be able to stand after what would happen with Moka. The training regimen went as follows: 100 push ups in cadence to Haiji's command, running ladders (or going to a certain point in the room and running back repeatedly) across the gym 5 times, Kicking drills, and finally sparring. Every now and then Kyle would be beaten to the ground and start mumbling strange things whenever talked to. Kyle would go back to his dorm tired, bruised, and very sore with blood dripping from his mouth every night. 'Totally worth it.' He always thought to himself.

Today was the last training session he would do before the big brawl. Currently he was sparring and doing fairly well against Haiji, while he still would take a few hits here and there. He would land a few hits on his opponent as well, and sometimes knocked him back a few feet. Haiji then wound up and let loose a kick that sent Kyle flying into the wall and spitting blood. He fell to the floor with a thud and just laid there, while Haiji walked up to him and crouched down to his level.

"You alright Kyle?" he asked.

"Hey Gohan, did you do your homework, cause if you don't, Chichi will KICK my ass." was all Kyle could manage. Haiji sighed and went over to the water fountain.

"Take a ten minute break." He commanded everyone else in the club. Kyle came back to reality and slowly sat up to his knees. He shook his head, wiped the sweat and blood off his face with his shirt, and got up to get a drink from the water fountain. His body was sore and letting him know as if it were screaming into a megaphone. Kyle however wanted to keep going and train as hard as he could to get strong enough to survive more than 3 kicks from Moka. He got his drink and stretched out his sore muscles, which had grown a bit from the intense training. He was visibly getting stronger and Haiji noticed it. Seeing Kyle train harder than any of the other club members was pretty impressive. Haiji came up to Kyle and told him what was wrong.

"So here's the deal," he began, "I'm happy you're training so hard, and you're better than all the other club members except for me. But the reason you're faltering is because you're overexerting yourself. What good is power if your body is too exhausted to use it?"

"I guess you have a point." Kyle replied tiredly. "My determination is what's kept me going this long… I'm surprised I haven't died yet from the brutality of this training. But I have to get strong enough to stand a chance against Moka."

"I want you to meditate before you go to bed tonight, when you wake up tomorrow morning, during lunch, and before your fight. Use your meditation to work out your strategy and to relax yourself."

"Thanks, Haiji. I'll do that."

"Very well then. Now go ahead and go back to your dorm. I don't want you overexerting your body anymore than you have to."

"I will, Haiji, thanks." Kyle stood up and walked out of the gym to his dorm room. He walked close to the walls of the building so in case he had to stop (which he did a lot) he would be able to lean on something to catch his breath. He entered his dorm room about 30 minutes later and sat on his bed his legs criss-crossed. Resting his wrists on his knees with his hands dangling, he closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly, starting his meditation. He reviewed his training sessions and compared his power to what Kazuken had described to him about Moka's power. From what he could gather, he needed to stay out of her legs' reach and attack a blind spot after she kicks in order to cause any real damage to her. Or somehow incapacitate one of her legs and take a bunch of cheap shots. Meanwhile, Kazuken tapped into Kyle's memories and played them back like training videos. He studied them and looked for weaknesses in Kyle and Moka, learning and focusing on those weaknesses to cover them or exploit them.

After about two hours of meditation, Kyle looked at his clock and decided he better go to bed. It was 9:30 pm, and he had a long day tomorrow, half of it consisting of meditation and preparation before his and Kazuken's fight with Moka. Turning off the lights in his room, he went to bed and fell asleep almost a minute later. Kazuken continued to review his memories and learn from them until midnight. He needed a true plan if he wanted beat Moka, but he continued to review to make sure said plan didn't have flaws that would cost him the fight.

**~oOo~**

Kyle woke up the next morning and almost immediately began his meditation again. He continued where he left off the previous night and tried to form his own plan in his mind. When he was about to close his eyes, Kazuken spoke up.

"If you're going to form a plan, you'd be wasting your time." He said bluntly.

"I take it you made one?" Kyle replied sarcastically.

"Yes actually," Kazuken smirked from inside the cross, "I have. I'll explain it to you at lunch. You just focus on your studies and remember what Haiji said. Don't overexert yourself."

"It seems you've taken a liking to me, eh Kazuken?" Kyle teased.

"If anything, I just see you as a younger brother I'm forced to take care of. That doesn't mean I have to like you." Kazuken growled.

"Alright, alright calm down there. I am curious about your plan, however."

"I told you, I'll explain it at lunch. Just relax and when the time comes I'll let you know." With that, Kyle was in silence as he made himself some breakfast in the kitchen area. After he was done, he continued his daily routine of getting ready for school and walked out into the hall and out of the dorms. He walked down the trail leading to the school and started thinking about how he was going to survive today's beat down. Shaking his head, he decided to continue as if it were a normal day.

After going through the forest and toward the gates, he saw Tsukune and his friends up ahead. Kyle walked a little faster so he could get to them and talk to Moka before the fight. He caught up to them and greeted them as normal, aka, helping everyone else prevent Kurumu from suffocating Tsukune with her chest. Kyle talked with them for a bit, but then asked to talk to Moka in private. They walked through the halls stopping in front of the headmaster's office doors.

"Alright," Kyle began, "I'm going to be honest here, I'm not looking forward to what your other self is planning on the inside of that seal. But I can assure you Kazuken is. I just hope after this is over there'll be no hard feelings."

"The same goes for me." Moka replied seriously. "I want you to still be our friend after the fight today, but I'm hoping that he'll be taught something he won't forget."

"Don't be so sure about that, Vampire." Kazuken said from inside the seal. Kyle shot him a look that told him to shut his mouth. Thankfully Moka didn't hear Kazuken's comment.

"Are you alright, Kyle?" Moka asked, slightly concerned.

"Yeah, Kazuken's just being a smartass from inside my cross." Kyle replied, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, well, I'm glad there'll be no hard feelings after the fight, so good luck to you." Moka smiled holding out her hand.

"Same to you, Moka. Let's give everyone a show they won't forget." Kyle smiled back as he shook her hand. After that, they headed off to their classes and continued the day as normal. During Algebra, Kyle paid attention to the teacher as she explained how some properties work in problems with parenthesis. Most of the guys weren't paying attention to the lesson per se more the teacher's…you know what I mean. At the end of class, Kyle was swarmed by a bunch of guys who had been eyeballing him for the last ten minutes of class.

"Can I help you boys?" Kyle asked with fear almost undetectable in his voice.

"Yeah you can." One of the boys answered with a tone that Kyle knew all too well. "We hear you're taking on that hot chick Moka Akashiya in a fight. We're here to make sure you don't get the chance to do that." Kyle facepalmed at what this guy just said. He knew this kind of guy would come find him sooner or later.

"Lemme guess," Kyle said flatly, "You're a bunch of 'cool kids' who think they can take whatever they want when it comes to women. People like that aren't ever worth my time." Kyle started to walk away as the group of boys he just told off stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds. After that, a tall teen with long brown hair and a look in his eyes that made everyone's skin crawl stepped forward and stopped Kyle in his tracks. Kyle looked at him with a bad feeling in his gut.

"Now that's no way to speak to your superiors, my friend." The leader smirked as he launched a punch at Kyle's stomach, which Kyle blocked just in time. The leader lost his smirk as he threw a kick to Kyle's head which was also blocked by Kyle who was looking on in confusion. This continued for about 30 seconds before Kyle finally spoke up.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Kyle asked with a slight whine. "That's disappointing. Welp, it's my turn now." Kyle grabbed the leg he just blocked and jump kicked the gang leader in the…*ahem* Family jewels… and let go of his leg, which left the guy writhing in pain on the ground. Kyle looked at the leader with a serious face. "I hope you weren't planning on using those for a while. I also hope you think twice before picking fights without doing your research." With that Kyle walked away leaving the group dumbfounded while they helped their leader back to his feet.

**~oOo~**

The day continued just as normal without incident aside from the punk that tried to beat him up before the fight. By the time lunch rolled around, Kyle went out to the quiet halls and began his meditation again. Kyle's cross glowed and Kazuken spoke again.

"So here's my plan." Kazuken began. "When I go to dodge one of her kicks, I grab one of her legs and paralyze it, making her effectively useless."

"Good plan," Kyle complemented, "But there is a slight problem with it. Since when do you know how to paralyze someone, let alone one of their joints?"

"It's a Chinese Martial art technique. I learned it before our mother left. I had taken over your body and learned it all the way while you only learned 1/5th of it." Kyle got a tick mark on his head.

"…Freaking smartass…" he mumbled. Kazuken continued.

"If you just let me handle the heavy fighting, things will go smoothly for both of us. Just let that succubus pull off the seal, and I'll take it from there." Kyle sighed, getting up from his spot and going to get some lunch. He got his wallet out and paid, then went to find a seat in the cafeteria. After about ten minutes, he finally located a vacant seat at an empty table, sat down and began to eat his lunch which consisted of a Peanut butter honey and jelly sandwich, a cup of Jell-O, a pack of Chex Mix, and a 20oz. Gatorade. He was about to dig in when he was approached by Kurumu.

"Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?" She questioned with a smile.

"It's just how I'm used to doing stuff." Kyle replied taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I never had that many friends because people would either try to fight me for no reason, or leave love notes in my locker and turn out to be self absorbed brats who didn't care for anyone else."

Kurumu lost her smile for a moment. "Wow…That sounds kind of harsh."

"Not really. It's given me time to think on other things as well as get my grades way up. I got used to it after about a week." Kyle took another bite out of his sandwich. "Besides, it's better than being chased by some freak who thinks they're better than everyone despite their appearance and pathetic attempts to coax you."

Kurumu nodded and shuddered in agreement. "Believe me, I know how that feels. But I just came by to ask why you were over here by yourself and wish you luck in the fight."

"Thanks Kurumu. I'll need all the luck I can get. Plus, you kind of need to be there to pull this thing off." Kyle retorted pointing to his cross. Kurumu let out a small chuckle and left Kyle alone to finish his lunch. After about 20 minutes, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of fifth period. Kyle packed up his garbage and grabbed the little bit of leftovers he had as he left for his next class.

**~oOo~**

By the time sixth period ended, Kyle was getting a little antsy. Throughout the class he paid attention at first, but about halfway through, he started to think about what Moka was going to do in the fight, and started psyching himself out.

'From what Kazuken told me,' he thought nervously, 'Moka's kicks were powerful enough to throw someone hard enough to destroy a wall, or get them stuck in it. If she's capable of that, and I can't beat Haiji, how am I supposed to beat that? Or better yet, how am I supposed to SURVIVE that?!' Kyle's face twisted in agony as he started banging his head on his desk lightly. Ms. Nekonome noticed this and looked at him in confusion.

"Kyle, are you alright?" she asked. "If you're not feeling good, I can send you to the nurse's office."

Kyle looked up at her. "I'm fine ma'am, don't worry about it." He replied with a weak smile. After that, she continued the class as normal. A couple more times during class, this repeated, because, try as he might, he couldn't hide how nervous he was.

At the end of class he booked it for the courtyard so he could meditate and calm himself down. He sat down against a tree and began to meditate for the final time before the fight. He crossed his legs and rested his wrists over his knees with his hands dangling and slowed his breathing. He meditated for about 30 minutes before everyone else arrived, including the Headmaster. Standing up, Kyle took a swig of Gatorade and began to stretch out and loosen his muscles.

"Are you ready for this, Kazuken?" He asked.

"I've been ready for the past week." Kazuken replied eagerly. Kyle nodded, and scanned the gathering crowd looking for either Moka or Kurumu. He located the former and walked up to her.

"Hey Moka," He called out, "Have you seen Kurumu?"

"Now that I think about it, no I haven't." She replied with her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Uh-oh… I guess that means until she gets here, I have to endure Inner Moka…" Kyle gulped in fear, still trying to keep his mostly calm determination.

"I can't exactly fight without getting my rosary pulled off by Tsukune, and I don't see him either." Moka said looking around the crowd. Kyle looked around the crowd with her and began to hear a commotion break out behind the same tree he dented when Nazo was messing around.

"I think I may have found him." Kyle said pointing behind the tree. Moka went where Kyle indicated and, sure enough, there was Tsukune trying and failing not to get into an argument with a bunch of bigger boys. He had been trying to get up to the front of the group so he could meet up with Moka for the past few minutes, but the group in front of him wouldn't let him pass for some unknown reason. Moka ran up to Tsukune and pulled him away from the group. She dragged him up to the front of the crowd and looked at Kyle seriously. Kyle nodded his head as Tsukune took off Moka's rosary, beginning her transformation.

When she emerged in all her powerful vampire glory, Kyle nervously gulped, getting ready to face his new opponent. Moka looked at Kyle, with an amused smirk.

"Did that stupid hybrid not want to show up?" She mused, looking at Kyle.

"He's here, Moka." Kyle retorted, "He's just waiting for Kurumu to show up so he can really let loose." Moka looked at him in boredom.

"Are you supposed to be my opponent until then?" Moka sighed.

"My name is Kyle. Kazuken is simply my alter ego. Now prepare yourself." Kyle got into his stance while Moka crossed her arms. She glared at Kyle with her slitted red eyes and dashed at Kyle before he could react landing a powerful sidekick that pushed him back a few feet. He stayed standing, although barely, as Moka landed back on her feet lightly. Kyle looked at her, flinching in pain from her kick. 'Just as powerful as he described…' he thought. 'It seems I need to go for the blind spot after she kicks. But she's fast and powerful. I need to tread carefully.' Kyle stood his ground and studied Moka for a minute before putting his plan into motion. He ran toward Moka and delivered a roundhouse kick with his right leg. She moved her upper body back in time to dodge it, while Kyle brought the same leg back up as a hook kick, hitting her across the face. He wasted no time getting around to her back side and leaping onto her back. He wrapped his arms around her neck in an attempt to knock her out, but she spun in a way to make him let go and get off before he had a good grip. He landed on the ground with a thud, almost immediately getting back up and moving back before she could do more damage. 'Well, so much for that idea…' Kyle thought. He heard some of the crowd acting like announcers for the fight taking place.

"There can only be one number one in this fight." One of them said.

"Well, duh, it's a mathematical factor, there can only be one number one." Another replied.

Kyle looked at them and yelled, "For the last f**king time, NOBODY SAID THERE'D BE MATH!" Moka took this opportunity of distraction to launch another kick in Kyle's direction. Kyle saw this coming and ducked. He grabbed the leg that just kicked and shoved his middle and index fingers into the joint behind her knee, making everything below her knee numb for a few seconds. He let go and fired four punches to her face, followed by a roundhouse and spinning hook kick, sending her to the ground. He backed away so he could catch his breath and waited for Moka to get back up. 'Where the heck are you, Kurumu?' he thought, 'I don't know how much more I can take!' Moka got back up breathing a little heavier.

"How does it feel being able to last this long against me?" She asked.

"It's a little surprising, I'll say that much." Kyle replied with a small chuckle. Moka looked back at him and smirked.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to be taken down as swiftly as possible. I've been holding back for your sake, but now I won't do that anymore." Moka then glared once more as she prepared another attack and rushed at Kyle. He ducked under her kick and readied a punch. When he saw his opening, he jumped and spun, using the same attack that he used on the teacher.

"SHORYUKEN!" he yelled. Moka saw this coming and dodged just in time for his fist to graze her face and leave a small burn where it hit. Kyle landed on his feet and fell to one knee. "Damn, I overdid it again." He sighed to himself, while Moka went to finish him. Before she could however, the headmaster stopped them.

"That's enough." He applauded. "I think it's clear who the winner of this match was; Ms. Moka Akashiya!" Everyone applauded and whooped for her as she looked on in smug pride. Then she looked at Kyle who stood up with a smirk on his face. He then started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She snipped.

"I was only a warm up for you." Kyle chuckled as Kurumu walked up behind him. "It's time for the real fight to begin, Moka. I hope you're prepared for my alter ego." Kurumu then yanked his cross off as a red light blinded everyone nearby. When the light dimmed, Kazuken stood where Kyle once was, smirking and glaring at Moka.

"I hope you enjoyed that little warm up, Vampire; because now, it's time for the real battle to begin." Kazuken took his stance as Moka did the same. They launched themselves at each other and connected punches that made small shockwaves in the air. Moka shot more kicks at Kazuken, while he ducked and pressed his fingers in three different spots on her legs after they kicked. When Moka stopped kicking, the feeling in her right leg was gone. She looked in surprise as she couldn't move her leg.

"Are you surprised, Vampire?" Kazuken smirked, "It's a Chinese Martial Art technique of paralysis. You rely on your kicks too much. So take away the kick, take away your main method of attack." Moka glared at him as she tried to stand on one leg. Kazuken's grin grew wider as he came closer to Moka. Moka then got an idea that would win her the match. She waited for Kazuken to get close enough then shot her paralyzed leg at him. He dodged it and pressed his fingers on her leg again. Moka smirked as she spun and kicked his head with her other leg. Kazuken went to the ground as she landed back on her feet and balanced perfectly. Kazuken looked up at her and growled.

"Are you surprised, hybrid?" She asked in the same tone Kazuken did. "Once you told me it was a paralysis technique, all I had to do was get you to hit one of the points again in order to undo it."

"Damn… I should've expected that." Kazuken murmured angrily. "But I won't make that mistake anymore." He stood up and prepared to punch her again, but she dodged and jumped into the air.

"This match is over. Now LEARN YOUR PLACE!" She came down and shot an axe kick that landed on Kazuken's unguarded head, sending his entire body to the ground. She landed back on her feet then went down to one knee. The headmaster started applauding again.

"Congratulations, Ms. Akashiya. You are the real winner of this match." After he said this, the courtyard whooped and cheered for Moka as she turned to Tsukune and held out her hand. Tsukune ran up to her and asked what she wanted.

"My seal. Hand it over." Tsukune did and she snapped it back on going back to her innocent self. Tsukune looked over at Kazuken, who started to get up from his crater as Kurumu walked over to him cautiously. Kazuken looked at Tsukune and Moka, then over to Kurumu, who held out his cross. He snatched it out of her hands in anger then snapped it back on. When Kyle took over again, he looked at Kurumu with a small weak smile.

"Thanks, Kurumu." He whispered before passing out. Kurumu caught him, and held him up by his arm.

After the crowd had dispersed, Moka and Tsukune came up to Kurumu, who had an emotionless look on her face. Kyle began to wake up as they got closer and weakly stood up on his own. He caught his bearings and saw Moka and Tsukune walking toward them.

"Who won?" Kyle asked groggily.

"Moka did. But it was a pretty close fight." Tsukune replied.

"I'm glad someone was able to teach Kazuken what it really means to go up against a vampire." Moka smiled at him and shook his hand. She and Tsukune then turned to go to their club room while Kurumu stayed behind with Kyle. Kyle looked back at her and she turned away, a small blush barely tinting her cheeks.

"Thanks for coming when you did." Kyle started. "The match would've been over sooner if you hadn't come in time to remove my cross."

Kurumu hesitated before replying, "You're welcome." She replied still not making eye contact. Kyle then held out his hand to her.

"Think you can walk me to my room?" He asked with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'm kinda out of energy and can't walk very well…" Kurumu giggled and slung his arm over her shoulders. They walked back to the boys' dorm and went inside. They stayed silent the whole way to his room and when he was about to open the door, Kurumu asked him a strange question.

"Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"Say what now?" Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I have a chance with Tsukune?" she rephrased. Kyle knew he was treading into a minefield here and needed to watch his answer, since he hated seeing girls cry.

"I honestly can't say for sure…" He hesitated before continuing, "But I will say this, the more you shove his face into your chest, the less willing he'll be to go with you. But don't get me wrong, you're a really nice girl; however, if you declare your love for someone on a regular basis, they will get very bored with it no matter what you do." Kurumu looked down feeling tears well up in her eyes. 'Oh crap, now I've done it.' He mentally scolded himself. 'You need to fix this you idiot!' He looked back at Kurumu and put his hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, my relationships barely ever get past 10 minutes before I never hear from the girl again. So if you want to, I'll be here anytime you need someone to gush to." She looked up at him with a sad smile on her face and nodded. She dried her eyes and left for the newspaper club room. Kyle then unlocked the door to his dorm and went inside, leaning on any nearby objects to keep his balance. He got to his bed and sat on it sighing partly in satisfaction and partly in defeat.

"I can't believe this!" Kazuken screamed from inside the cross. Kyle nearly jumped into the ceiling of his room. "I try to prove she's not as good as she thinks and she obliterates me!"

"In all honesty, bro, you literally asked her to beat you to the ground." Kyle retorted tiredly.

"I knew she was powerful, but I didn't think she'd resort to dirty tricks."

"Name one dirty trick she did that could be seen as cheating."

"How about when she jumped and axe kicked me in the head?" Kyle shook his head.

"It's a legal move; that was a dodge and counter. A very creative one I might add."

"What about when she-" Kyle cut him off.

"Using a paralyzed leg and using your inability to observe under pressure is not illegal either. She was able to use your own overconfidence against you, and not once did she cheat." Kyle's cross began to slowly and silently crack, however neither of them noticed and continued to argue. "If anything, the one who used the dirtiest tactics was you."

"What?!"

"Think about it. You resorted to paralyzing one of her legs and trying to take a bunch of cheap shots in order to win." Soon the argument turned into a one sided screaming match with Kazuken being the louder one while Kyle kept his voice down so his neighbors didn't think he was nuts.

"If you weren't essential for my survival I would kill you right now!" Kazuken screamed.

"If you weren't such a dick, I'd be a lot nicer to you whenever you showed up!" Kyle retorted about half as loudly. As they continued a small crack was heard and Kyle immediately froze. He looked down at his cross and saw the jewel cracked and ready to break. Kazuken then uttered one final comment.

"Yeah, well, you're stupid like your father." At this comment the jewel on Kyle's cross broke inside its holder and grew bright, causing Kyle to go shut his eyes for a few seconds. He felt the force of something push him into his wall brutally as the light dimmed. When Kyle opened his eyes, he thought he was hallucinating. On the floor, in a school uniform, shaking his head groggily, sat Kazuken. He stared, wide eyed, at his now solid alter ego, who was currently looking around the room in confusion when he spotted the former looking at him.

"What…the…crap?" They both exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so for those of you who are curious as to whether or not Kyle is more powerful than Moka, here's your answer. For those wondering if he will ever be more powerful than Moka, I'm still working out some kinks in my plotlines, so I'm not sure. If anyone reading this is in the homestuck section also, my Next session story will start back up soon, I just need to organize my ideas. Reviews are welcome if you wish, but please keep them positive with new ideas to help improve the story.**


End file.
